


Обмен

by Fran



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 09:19:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3322124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fran/pseuds/Fran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Никогда не открывайте незнакомые коробочки</p>
            </blockquote>





	Обмен

**Author's Note:**

> работа была написана для команды FuckYeah6918! на Битву пейрингов  
> бета: daana

Кёя заглушил двигатель. Отстегнул защитный ремешок и снял шлем. Все было тихо, в придорожных кустах трещали цикады, ветер шевелил листья над головой. Купол бывшего развлекательного центра щерился выбитыми переплетами. Уцелевшие стекла отражали свет догорающей зари и казались окровавленными.  
Пахнуло цветами и падалью; морщась от гнилостного запаха, Кёя откатил мотоцикл под дерево. Дождался, когда Хибёрд спорхнет с плеча, и повесил шлем на руль.  
— Жди меня здесь, — попросил он негромко. Хибёрд отозвался короткой трелью.  
Кёя задержал взгляд на окнах третьего этажа, такого же темного и безжизненного, как весь Кокуё-ленд, отвернулся, набрасывая капюшон, и зашагал вглубь парка. 

Небо оставалось чистым — фонарик не понадобился. По обе стороны от растрескавшейся дорожки белели скомканные бумажки, валялись пластиковые бутылки и упаковки из-под фастфуда. Кёя пнул попавшую под ноги смятую банку кока-колы и выругался. На ходу спустил молнию толстовки, достал компас и дневник. Огладил обложку, раскрыл на заложенной перышком странице.  
Инструкции были предельно ясными — даже без учета так и не переведенных с итальянского слов. Подсвечивая себе телефоном, он определил азимут. Засек время, сверился напоследок с картой и сошел с дорожки, сунув дневник в задний карман джинсов. 

Цифры он помнил наизусть, оставалось не сбиться со счета. Не отрываясь от стрелки компаса, Кёя огибал деревья, бесшумно перемахивал заросли подлеска и мокрого от росы папоротника и считал шаги. На второй тысяче вышел к круглой, как монета, прогалине.  
Не больше четырех метров в диаметре, лишенная растительности, она была окружена валежником, замшелым, как старые могилы. Деревья словно повалила неведомая сила — или обычная взрывная волна, решил Кёя и снял с плеч рюкзак.

Ухнула сова. Он застыл, всматриваясь в темноту, разрубленную полосами голубого света. Над головой тяжело прохлопали крылья, отозвалась какая-то сонная птичка и снова все стихло, даже сверчки умолкли.

Кёя коснулся браслета. Шипы успокаивающе кольнули ладонь. Борясь с желанием обернуться, он скрупулезно отсчитал последние шаги и спустил рюкзак на землю; вскинул руку, уловив движение воздуха.  
Подождал и опустил кулак, раскрыл пальцы.  
В ладони лежал желудь.  
Звенящее безмолвие нарушили редкие аплодисменты: Кёя выхватил тонфы, эхо заметалось между деревьями, рассыпалось издевательским смешком.

— Жалкий трюкач, дешевка, — процедил он с облегчением. — Трус.  
Тишина упала, как занавес. Мгла наваливалась, сырая, плотная. Кёя закрыл глаза. Он концентрировался, всем нутром вбирая резкую цветочную вонь. Определил источник и атаковал.  
— Тепло, — похвалили его.  
Кёя метнулся на звук голоса, тонфа снова встретилась с деревом, проломив трухлявый ствол. За спиной тихо давились смехом.  
Он отскочил на середину поляны. Стекленея от бешенства, заставил себя улыбнуться.  
— Мне некогда с тобой играть, Рокудо Мукуро. Катись-ка ты, знаешь… — он открыл глаза и осекся.  
Мукуро сидел на нижней ветви корявого дуба, привалившись плечом к стволу и закинув ногу на ногу, и небрежно листал подозрительно знакомую черную книжку.  
— Куда? — поинтересовался он, не поднимая взгляда от исписанных страничек. Прихлопнул на шее комара. Кёя полез в задний карман и дернулся, с отвращением вытащил пальцы. С кончиков капала тухлая слизь.  
— Ненавижу иероглифы, — пробормотал Мукуро.  
Кёя убрал тонфы, шагнул, вынося руку с браслетом. Книжка вспорхнула в воздух — он поймал и ее, но споткнулся о собственный рюкзак, прыгнувший под ноги. Пнул его, скрипнув зубами от злости и досады, — уложенные вещи разлетелись в стороны. 

Мукуро склонил голову набок, с мерзкой улыбочкой разглядывая отброшенную к корням дуба саперную лопатку. Легко поднялся и прошелся по ветке, как по гимнастическому бревну, заложил руки в карманы узких форменных брюк. Кёя ощупывал переплет, перелистывал странички, следя за ним исподлобья. Сукин сын.  
Убедившись, что дневник не подделка, спрятал его во внутренний карман, застегнул молнию под горло и подобрал лопатку. Взвесил ее в руке и вернулся к разбросанным вещам.

— Не хочешь со мной драться? — разочаровался Мукуро. «Струсил», — прозвучал вызов в насмешливом голосе.

Кёя довинчивал на рукоять насадку, решив не обращать на него внимания. По крайней мере, сделать вид. Что толку драться с тем, кто не сражается в честном бою, а развлекается, как недоразвитый?

— Постой, не говори, я догадался… Ты ищешь клад!  
— Могилу рою, — ответил Кёя. Штык с чавканьем входил в жирный перегной, разрубал сплетенные корни. — Угадай, кому.  
Мукуро спрыгнул с дерева. Интересно стало, усмехнулся про себя Кёя и отбросил землю, целясь в незнакомые камуфляжные ботинки. Мукуро отскочил в сторону, не вынимая рук из карманов.  
— Чур, половина добычи моя. Я в хорошем настроении, можешь не благодарить.  
Кёя разогнулся.  
Мукуро повел раскрытой ладонью в щедром жесте:  
— Ты на моей земле, позволь напомнить. В следующий раз…  
Насчет следующего раза Кёя все-таки не дослушал. Штык с лязгом встретил лезвия трезубца и отлетел в кусты.  
— Тварь, — выплюнул Кёя, запуская в Мукуро рукояткой. Мукуро перехватил ее, подбросил и метнул обратно, как копье — Кёя вовремя заметил, что штык на месте, успел сомкнуть пальцы под зазубренными краями. Убрал тонфу и повертел лопатку — определенно стальную, складную, но легче и удобнее прежней.  
— Ничуть не хуже настоящей, Кёя, не сомневайся.  
Мукуро светился от удовольствия.  
Реальная иллюзия. Кёя подавил брезгливое желание ее выбросить.  
— Мне некогда с тобой играть, — повторил он.  
Мукуро перекинул трезубец из руки в руку, явно сбитый с толку.  
— Сдохни сам, — предложил Кёя и вонзил штык в землю. Острый, отметил с удовлетворением и в самом деле перестал обращать на Мукуро внимание.  
Он почти не удивился, когда рядом воткнулась очередная копия его лопаты, и оставил жест доброй воли без комментариев.

Дело спорилось, несмотря на резкий запах лотоса и туманную сырость. Мукуро увлекся по-настоящему — или тоже делал вид, но когда штыки одновременно обо что-то лязгнули, воскликнул «есть!» с неподдельным восторгом.

— Что же мы нашли, друг мой? — неизвестно кого спросил он, когда извлеченный из земли "клад" совместными усилиями был поднят наверх. Грязные перчатки полетели за спину — на его руках сами собой появились чистые.  
— Я нашел, — мрачно уточнил Кёя и нацелил штык: — Оставь свои фокусы, мое терпение на исходе. И если не прекратишь мусорить, я помогу тебе сдохнуть, — закончил он с улыбкой.  
Мукуро вскинул ладони и так затряс головой, что серьги в его ушах заплясали с веселым звоном.  
— Больше никаких иллюзий, и я обещаю устроить санитарный день на своей… на территории Кокуё, если мы откроем это вместе. Чем бы оно ни было.  
Кёя обошел кованый, подозрительно легкий сундучок. Прокрутил, примеряясь, рукоять.  
— Не самый сложный механизм, — заметил Мукуро тоном знатока. — Я могу подобрать ключ, разумеется…  
Кёя одним ударом штыка сбил навесной замок.  
— Никакого воображения, — вздохнул Мукуро.  
— Посвети мне.  
Мукуро присел на корточки рядом, взял включенный фонарик. Кёя поднял тугую скрипучую крышку, и они заглянули внутрь, почти столкнувшись лбами.  
— Это какая-то… — упавшим голосом начал Мукуро, но Кёя его перебил:  
— Коробочка.

Бережно взял ее, приятно тяжеленькую. Счистил большим пальцем паутину, сдул пыль, и коробочка засияла тускло-лиловым блеском.  
Мукуро выпрямился следом, послушно светил фонариком и бубнил всякую ерунду, не скрывая своего разочарования, но Кёя уже забыл про жалкого клоуна, неспособного понять истинную ценность находки — сокровища для настоящего мужчины, прирожденного воина. Он не мог налюбоваться. Его новое оружие пульсировало в ладони, как живое.  
— Красивая штучка, — помолчав, заметил Мукуро.  
Кёя поднял отсутствующий взгляд. Мукуро смотрел в глаза со странной усмешкой. Прищелкнул по коробочке пальцем.  
— Ее ты открывать тоже будешь… Без воображения?  
— Сейчас увидишь, — сказал Кёя. От волнения сел голос, пальцы похолодели.  
Он достал из кармана пригоршню колец, подбросил на ладони. Мукуро присвистнул.  
— Откуда они у тебя?

Кёя не ответил. Выбрал кольцо облака С-класса, остальной хлам ссыпал обратно. Надел кольцо и сжал кулак — пламя вспыхнуло, затанцевало, освещая их склоненные лица.  
Он задержал руку.  
— Не боишься?  
Мукуро утомленно закатил глаза; Кёя с громко бьющимся сердцем поднес кольцо и затаил дыхание, вливая пламя.  
Ничего не происходило.  
Мукуро молчал — никаких «попробуй лопатой» и прочих идиотских шуток. Кёя был бы ему благодарен, не будь так разочарован и зол. Он погасил пламя, внимательно изучил прорезь для кольца — та была немного шире обычной.

Мукуро ловко выхватил коробочку, шлепнул себе на ладонь. Покрутил, перевернул.  
— А с этой стороны синяя, — глубокомысленно заметил он.  
— Вижу, — процедил Кёя. И как он не заметил раньше? Грани переливались на свету, меняли цвет — с окантованного золотом пурпура на ярко-синий с серебром.  
Мукуро требовательно пошевелил пальцами:  
— Дай-ка и мне кольцо. Я видел у тебя… такое, с синеньким камешком.

Кёя смотрел на него, как на безнадежно больного. Он уже понял, что коробочку открывает объединенное пламя облака и тумана, и сейчас ему до смерти хотелось драться — с кем угодно, даже с ним.  
Мукуро поскучнел.  
— Ты можешь обратиться за помощью к моей Хром, разумеется… К Франу идти не советую.

Наивную попытку провести его Кёя оставил без ответа. Захлопнул ногой крышку сундука, пнул в сердцах лопату. Желание раскроить Мукуро голову боролось с любопытством; за борьбой наблюдали с интересом, явно без труда читая его мысли.  
В конце концов любопытство победило.  
— Мудрое решение, — похвалил Мукуро, зубами стянул перчатку и надел протянутое кольцо. Игнорируя тяжелый взгляд, сжал кулак. Ублюдок точно знал, что делать: его пламя появилось сразу — не такое яркое, ревниво отметил Кёя, зажигая свое кольцо.  
— На счет «три», — скомандовал он, — раз. Два…

*  
Кёя проснулся, как всегда, от утреннего пения Хибёрда, но не смог пошевелиться. Тело сковывало сонной истомой, веки были тяжелыми, как будто его разбудили посреди ночи, и вдобавок мучительно болела голова.  
Хибёрд не унимался, разливаясь тревожной трелью возле уха.  
— Я не сплю, — пробормотал Кёя, протянул ему палец и вздрогнул — подушечку полоснуло болью. Он машинально сунул палец в рот, слизнул кровь и нахмурился. Приоткрыл один глаз.  
Распахнул оба и сел рывком, на секунду ослепнув от вспышки боли. Схватился за правый висок.  
Хибёрд перепорхнул с плеча на макушку, повозился, царапаясь коготками, и затих.

Кёя поднялся, помогая себе руками. Пошатываясь, сделал несколько шагов. Он спотыкался и раскачивался, как оглушенный.  
Его тело лежало по ту сторону выкопанной ямы — ладони сложены под щекой, спокойное лицо белое, как будто он умер от потери крови.  
— Ке каццо, — сказал Кёя чужим голосом и прочистил горло, собираясь с мыслями. В голове шумело, как на птичьем базаре. Он провел по лбу холодными пальцами, вздрогнул. Уставился на левую ладонь, затянутую в тонкую черную перчатку. Перевернул тыльной стороной, поднес к глазам правую — голую, с кольцом тумана D-класса на порезанном пальце.  
Я умер, напомнил себе Кёя без особой грусти, разглядывая обе руки — определенно не свои.

Над поляной завибрировал хриплый стон.  
Кёя поднял голову. Глубоко вдохнул, выдохнул и двинулся в путь. Обошел яму, запнулся о сундук. Длинные носы ботинок — тоже чужих, дикой камуфляжной расцветки — цепляли землю, волосы лезли в глаза, будто отросли за ночь. Временами разноголосый весенний гомон стихал, и тогда в такт его пьяным шагам в ушах нежно позвякивало.  
Он добрел до цели, покачнулся и упал на колени — звякнуло еще раз, и все стихло совсем. 

В тишине всплыли первые связные мысли. Что-то пошло не так с коробочкой — кстати, где она? — и он правда умер, и теперь будет вынужден скитаться по свету в чьем-то… Кёя отмел дурацкую идею, не желая признавать, в чьем именно. К тому же, в любом из миров не существовало такого оружия, с которым бы он не поладил. Значит, он просто сошел с ума. 

Кёя занес кулак, подумал и потряс спящего за плечо.  
— Уже встаю, дорогая, — пробормотали сквозь зевок. Хибёрд отозвался неуверенной трелью и принялся чистить перья.  
— В твоих интересах делать это быстрее, — сказал Кёя и скривился от собственного тона. Как будто он предлагал девчонке прогуляться при луне, а не грозился убить.  
— Какого хум-м… — хриплый шепот оборвался новым стоном. — Верни мой голос, засранец… Я убью этого ребенка, клянусь.  
Глаза болезненно сощурились на блеклый свет, падавший сквозь резную дубовую крону.  
Взмахнули ресницами и сузились.  
Кёя не двигаясь выдерживал смутно знакомый взгляд.  
Всерьез надеялся, что вот-вот проснется. Мучают ведь других людей кошмарные сны. Чем он хуже?  
— Фуори даль мио корпо, бастардо, — ровно проговорил Кёя, не дождавшись своего пробуждения. — Или я загрызу тебя до смерти.  
Он насладился сменой эмоций в неподвижных темно-серых глазах — от потрясения и осознания к ярости, удовлетворенно рассмеялся чужим смешком и перехватил метнувшиеся к горлу пальцы.

*  
Когда они выбрались из парка, размытое облаками солнце поднималось к зениту. Мукуро прошел мимо мотоцикла, не останавливаясь. Кёя постоял и побрел следом, как на привязи, припадая на левую ногу. Мукуро досталось не меньше, но даже почти сломанный ему нос утешал Кёю слабо.  
К тому же нос был его собственным.  
— Я похож на чучело. — Мукуро отнял платок, проверяя, не перестала ли кровь, прижал обратно. — Агрессивное, злобное чучело. От меня уйдет милая Хром. Даже Верде меня бросит. Даже Фран!  
— Хром ты сам выгнал, ублюдок, — пробормотал Кёя и сплюнул в пыль густую слюну. Пить хотелось страшно, но почти всю воду вылакал Мукуро. В ответ на предложение придумать себе «хоть столетнего игристого — что тут сложного, мать твою» Кёя пообещал вырвать себе глаз и скормить его диким собакам, подкрепил слова прямым правой, и остатки минералки из рюкзака ушли на умывание.  
— В моих волосах свили гнездо, — прогнусавил Мукуро срывающимся голосом и закашлялся. Хибёрд оживился и пропел первую строфу гимна. Кёя бессовестно заржал.

До самого места своего обитания Мукуро виртуозно выплевывал ругательства, умудряясь не повторяться — к ожесточенному сожалению Кёи. Взвинченные нервы и без того были на пределе, а он неведомым образом понимал все до последнего грязного слова. Отвечать не было ни сил, ни желания. Голова по-прежнему разламывалась на части, хотелось упасть и проснуться в собственном теле.

— Если ты не будешь раскрывать моего рта, все пройдет как по маслу, — инструктировал Мукуро, поднимаясь по разбитым ступенькам, — просто молчи и позволь мне разобраться с нашей общей проблемой.  
— Я обещал не убивать тебя, пока ты в моем теле. К твоей шайке это не относится.  
— Кёя… — протянул Мукуро с насмешливой укоризной. — Работай головой, пользуйся моментом, пока она моя. Научись разбираться с делами хотя бы еще одним способом. И не будь такой угрюмой стервой, рагаццо, мне это не к лицу.  
Кёя нагнал его, рванул за плечо — Мукуро, ухмыляясь, подбросил на ладони серьги:  
— Надень их, верни свое убогое оружие и давай сюда коробочку. Мы почти на месте.  
Кёя все-таки не сдержался, но Мукуро с неприятной ловкостью блокировал тонфу, заломил руку.  
— Думаешь, я не знаю, что ты сделаешь первым делом, когда профессор поменяет нас обратно, мой горячий друг? — зашептал он в губы.  
— Забью тебя до смерти, — на автомате сказал Кёя и отпихнул его. 

Мукуро как ни в чем ни бывало вставил тонфы в петли на ремне, надел браслет, забросил рюкзак на плечо и пошел по ступенькам дальше. Кёя поднимался следом мрачнее тучи, вдевая серьгу тумана. К порезу на пальце прибавилась еще пара — оставалось только гадать, как Мукуро таскает свои побрякушки, не снимая.

— Наш старый добрый профессор разберется в два счета, лишь бы оказался на месте, — не затыкался тот. — Игра гормонов, переходный возраст, помноженный на маразм, понятия не имею, куда этого чокнутого может занести в следующий раз. Позавчера я вытащил старину Верде из борделя — или как это у вас называется, массажный салон? Вуайер несчастный.

Кёя не ответил, но Мукуро явно не нуждался ни в каких других собеседниках, кроме себя самого.  
Они вышли с площадки третьего этажа в холл бывшего кинотеатра.

— Повезло, дома из детей только мелкий засранец, наверняка дрыхнет или жрет мой шоколад, ММ на Карибах — или на Сейшелах? Кен отправился на на… гм, назовем это школьной экскурсией. Не волнуйся, ни одно домашнее животное не пострадает, с ним Чикуса.  
— Дома, — повторил Кёя. — Ты называешь мусорную свалку своим домом.  
Мукуро развернулся. Переплел руки на груди.  
— Ты считаешь, я стал бы жить _на свалке_? Какая чудовищная наивность.  
— А что это, по-твоему. — Кёя привалился плечом к стене с отбитой штукатуркой. Обвел взглядом загаженные полы, дверь в зал, повисшую на петле. — Свинарник?  
— Кёя. Не верь глазам своим. Верь моим, — произнес Мукуро с приторной улыбочкой. Кёя подавил порыв стереть ее со своего лица одним ударом — не тонфой, так кулаком. Мукуро усмехнулся и добавил нормальным голосом: — Ты видишь ложь, потому что не хочешь видеть правду. Постарайся разбудить свое воображение, вот тебе мой совет. Как, гм, иллюзионисту. Ты ведь не забыл, куда способна завести слепая вера? — он подмигнул. Кёя оттолкнулся от стены — в ту же секунду петля заскрипела, и в коридор выбрался Фран. Высвободил застрявшую в дверном проеме шапку, подтолкнул ее со лба и безошибочно направился к своему учителю.  
Задрал голову.  
Мукуро не шелохнулся. Углы сомкнутого рта поползли вниз, веки опустились, упали тени от ресниц. Переигрывает, с холодком подумал Кёя, неприятно удивленный и раздосадованный. Значит, вот каким он выглядит в глазах Мукуро. Туповатым хулиганом, отжимающим мелочь у детишек.  
— Вам идет, — заметил Фран. Перевел взгляд на Кёю и добавил: — Здрасьте.  
У Мукуро вытянулось лицо.  
Кёя ухмыльнулся и поддернул брюки, присаживаясь перед Франом на корточки. Одетый в такую же школьную форму ребенок смотрел на него нечитаемым взглядом и не спешил пугаться.  
— Здравствуй. У нас с твоим учителем есть дело к профессору Верде. Он… хм, дома?  
Фран перевел задумчивый взгляд на карманы его кителя.  
— Профессор на Сейшелах. Или на Карибах.  
Мукуро отвесил ему подзатыльник.  
— Подслушивать нехорошо.  
— У вашего тела тяжелая рука, учитель.  
Кёя вспомнил, что в одном из нагрудных карманов была подтаявшая шоколадка.  
Лицо Франа не потеряло сонного выражения, он как будто не собирался принимать угощение, но шоколадка исчезла с протянутой ладони. Кёя улыбнулся.  
— Он оставил что-нибудь для меня? — повысил голос Мукуро. — Номер телефона, записку?  
— Клевое гнездо, — невнятно похвалил Фран. Кёя подался вперед, склонил голову к плечу — и увидел, как оттопыривается детская щека. Губы потемнели от шоколада, шапка-яблоко стекла туманом, растаяла в воздухе.  
Он перевел взгляд на выбитую дверь, удерживая фокус — нет, расфокус, медленно поправил себя Кёя. Все равно что искать спрятанную в стерео-головоломке картинку. 

Дверь всколыхнулась и поплыла. Стены разгладились, окрашиваясь в ровный бежевый цвет, избавленный от мусора пол на глазах устилало песочной плиткой — словно деталями в рекламе детского конструктора. Кёя выпрямился, потрепал Франа по голове. Прошел по чистому и светлому, сдвинул в сторону тяжелую зеленую портьеру, открывая дверной проем. Шагнул в просторную комнату. 

То ли детский клуб, то ли подпольная лаборатория — между широким экраном телевизора и облепленным магнитами холодильником была втиснута этажерка с ноутбуком и оборудованием неясного назначения. Низкий стол захламлен коробками из-под пиццы и хлопьев, диваны и кресла удобные на вид и явно куплены или украдены, а не притащены со свалки, но завалены барахлом. В углу переливался автомат для игры в «пачинко», за перегородкой видна была следующая комната — и где-то дальше наверняка располагались спальни, может быть, даже ванная комната, но Кёю это не интересовало. Он увидел все, что нужно.

— Ну и как тебе мой дом? — спросил Мукуро в своей небрежной манере, но его выдал голос — Кёя знал, что понижает тембр, когда бывает напряжен.  
— Неплохо, — признал он. Мукуро молчал, будто проглотил свой болтливый язык.

Ему в самом деле понравилось, несмотря на бардак и чудовищную организацию зон отдыха и работы. Главным были воздух и свет: солнечные лучи пронизывали "дом" сквозь стеклянный купол, создавали правильное ощущение свободного пространства.

Фран протопал развязанными ботинками к столу, выудил из общей кучи банку кока-колы и забрался с ногами в кресло, спихнув на пол охапку одежды.  
Кёя подцепил со спинки кресла невесомый бюстгальтер.  
— Кто занимается воспитанием твоего ученика, когда вы не заняты тренировками?  
— Он сам кого угодно воспитает.  
Мукуро сбросил рюкзак, выложил на стол коробочку — пустую, бесцветную и мертвую. Ссыпал обломки облачного кольца и кольцо тумана. Расчистил себе место на диване, уселся и со стоном откинул голову на сплетенные пальцы.  
— Мне нужно подумать, — пробормотал он сонно.

Кёя поколебался и сел рядом. Опустил на диванную спинку тяжелый затылок. Глянув искоса, придержал ладонью дневник в нагрудном кармане. Мукуро не помог с переводом — чужие слова оказались не итальянскими, а французскими, но записаны «какой-то нечитаемой абракадаброй». Вряд ли это шифр; скорее всего, Мукуро не знал других гайдзинских языков, кроме своих грязных диалектов.

— Вам плохо, — сообщил Фран. Кёя открыл глаза — Мукуро спал.  
— Плохо, — признал он.  
— Это потому что дождь.  
Кёя сощурился наверх и с беззвучным стоном зажмурился. Глаза резало до слез даже от пасмурного света.

Спустя еще секунду застучали первые капли. Он сел ровно, стер со лба холодную испарину. Пальцы тряслись. Тянуло лечь, дать глазам отдохнуть, но тогда гомон в ушах разбивался на голоса — детские, взрослые, мужские и женские, и Кёе хотелось оторвать себе голову.

— Сейчас полегчает, — пообещал Фран.  
Кёя молчал — боролся с дурнотой, потом понял, что вправду становится легче. Открыл глаза и проследил за пристальным взглядом.  
— Это не шоколадка, — он показал дневник.  
Фран сунул пустую банку за спину. В руках появилась карманная игровая приставка.  
— Это не ваша книжка, — ответил он, включая игрушку.  
Кёя помолчал.  
— Знаешь, чья?  
— Угу, — откликнулся Фран и потерял к разговору интерес. 

Кёя поднялся, достал себе из холодильника бутылку воды. С наслаждением ее выпил и взял еще одну, наполнил крышку и поставил на окно. Хибёрд выбрался из "гнезда" и спикировал к импровизированной поилке.  
— Вы ее украли? — не выдержал Фран. Кёя хмыкнул. Он допивал воду и разглядывал облезлые павильоны за мокрым стеклом.  
— Я оставил владельцу копии всех страниц.  
— Почему не забрали копии?  
— Он поступил бы так же на моем месте.  
— Я тоже так думаю, — поделился Фран.  
Мукуро забормотал во сне, и Кёя обернулся. Ему послышалось собственное имя.  
— Я думал, он вампир и потому никогда не спит, — добавил Фран. Он не поднимал встрепанной русоволосой головы от экрана, ловко орудуя большими пальцами. — А оказалось, у него просто не было вашего тела. 

Кёя не сразу понял, о ком речь, потом не смог понять, зол или нет. Его мучило непонятное желание — похожее на жажду или голод, оно глушило все чувства. Боль ушла, но он чуял ее близость, угадывал эхо чужих голосов, и не мог сосредоточиться. Кажется, собирался спросить этого ребенка… о чем-то.  
— У него много тел, — сказал Кёя.  
— Он их всех не любит. А в вашем дрыхнет как мертвый.

Ну еще бы. Его голову не перемалывают жерновами и ни с кем нет общих дел — можно развалиться и дрыхнуть, пока рушится чей-то там мир. Кёя чувствовал, как тяжелеют руки и сердце холодеет от ненависти. Он плавно поставил бутылку и подошел, пнул спящего под колено: к черту, ублюдок давно не спал. Хотелось драться, но Мукуро как назло тянул время. Выдумывал новый фокус — или игнорировал? Он даже смотрел мимо. Кёя метнул взгляд на блеснувший посох в своей руке, недоуменно свел брови — и пинок в живот отбросил его к дальней стене. Чужое пламя выстрелило сиреневым протуберанцем — почти попало, жадно лизнуло в лицо. Задыхаясь, он успел перевернуться и приземлился мягко, как на лапы; непробиваемым щитом всколыхнулся туман. Древко ударило рядом с ботинком: зазмеились трещины, и от дивана разъяренно грохнуло, словно отозвалось, пахнуло озоном и резким звериным духом. Покатило на него, невидимое, проламывая пол.

Кёя оскалился в улыбке. Синее пламя льнуло к лицу, прохладное, как мятная паста, гладило обожженную кожу. Стены заходили ходуном, посыпались стекла. Закрученный столб лавы взмыл к потолку, рассыпая искры, ощетинился стальными шипами и ринулся навстречу скрежету и гулу.

*  
На этот раз пробуждение оказалось приятным. Голова была пустой, как воздушный шарик, каждая мышца сладко ныла от усталости. Немного беспокоило, что он не мог ничего вспомнить. Кажется, победил какую-то мразь.  
Кёя с улыбкой открыл глаза.  
— Сука, — шепеляво сказал Мукуро, и переносица взорвалась болью.  
Кёя ответил, попал; они сцепились и покатились по полу.  
— Брэк, — объявил детский голос, и их отшвырнуло друг от друга.  
Кёя вскочил на ноги, встряхнулся, готовый атаковать.  
Мукуро стоял напротив, покачиваясь и зажимая левый бок.  
Фран поднял табличку с цифрами 1:1. Он сидел скрестив ноги на столе — кажется, единственном уцелевшем из мебели, и выглядел непривычно оживленным.  
— Победила дружба, — провозгласил он.  
Мукуро выругался и повалился на колени.  
— Вставай и дерись, — прохрипел Кёя. Вид собственного тела бесил до темноты перед глазами. Не мог же он терять сознание от тычка в нос?  
Пол качнулся и поехал, ударил в плечо.  
В темноте и тишине дважды прозвенел дверной звонок.  
— Служба доставки Кокуё, — сказал Фран голосом оператора. — У кого-нибудь есть деньги?

Выяснилось, что голод примиряет даже смертных врагов. Когда с доставленным заказом было покончено, к Кёе вернулась способность принимать решения.  
После недолгих телефонных переговоров он отодвинул пустую коробку, взял себе вторую порцию кофе и развернул шоколадку.  
— Верде временно недоступен, — откусив сразу половину, подвел он неутешительный итог, — Кавахира на фестивале рамена в Китае, малыш аркобалено нас послал, Шамал в запое, к «этому малахольному» Бьякурану ты идти отказываешься…  
Мукуро злобно сверкнул глазами.  
— …значит, выход будем искать сами, — спокойно закончил Кёя. — У нас еще остался шоколад?  
— Ты умял две пиццы с пепперони, — вскипел Мукуро, — хватит жрать.  
— Кто бы говорил, — заметил Кёя. Мукуро посмотрел на ролл с тунцом в своей руке — последний из заказанных — и положил его обратно на поднос.  
— Что ты предлагаешь?  
— Для начала предлагаю допро… выслушать твоего ученика.  
Фран вытащил палец из носа и принял сонный вид.  
Кёя шлепнул дневник на стол.  
— Кстати, — переключился Мукуро, — откуда тебе известно, кому принадлежит эта вещь?  
— Подслушивать нехорошо, — ответил Фран. Кёя перехватил запястье Мукуро и отвел кулак от обновленной ягодной шапки.  
— Давай я начну. К тебе вернулась память о десятилетнем будущем, — подсказал Кёя. Фран подумал и кивнул.  
— И как давно? — завелся Мукуро, но Кёя заткнул его взглядом.  
— Взгляни сюда, пожалуйста, — он раскрыл дневник на нужном месте и развернул. — Вот здесь, где фамилия Верде и знак вопроса. Сможешь перевести, что написано ниже?  
Фран скосил равнодушные глаза.  
— Не смей врать, что не умеешь читать, — процедил Мукуро.  
— Величина и баланс волновой энергии являются постоянным потенциалом, данным с рождения, — монотонно проговорил Фран. — Большинство людей обладает несколькими волновыми энергиями, но только одна может разжечь пламя в кольце.  
— Спасибо, Фран, — серьезно сказал Кёя. — Но это я могу прочитать сам. Я спрашиваю про те слова вокруг карты — может быть, ты знаешь, какой это язык?  
— Знаю.  
— Какой?  
— Франко-контийский.  
— Ты его знаешь?  
— Знаю.  
— Так переводи, зараза! — взорвался Мукуро.  
— Обратимый обмен волновой энергией, — забубнил Фран. — Универсальное экспериментальное оружие Кёнига, чертеж Лоренцини. Два любых вида пламени, удар молнии, маленькая смерть.  
Кёя напрягся.  
— Смерть?  
— Может, это что-то типа ключа? Ля петит морт, ну надо же. — Мукуро фыркнул, нервно сжевал последний ролл и задумался. — Кёниг вроде немецкая фамилия. Ты ничего не сочинил, засранец?  
— Хибари-сан разрешил писать как удобно, потому что хотел спать, и я записал. Он сказал: неплохо. А вот мой барашек, — засранец ткнул пальцем в зеленый рисунок на карте, — ему не понравился. На самом деле, — Фран понизил голос, и Кёя с Мукуро придвинулись ближе, — он умирал. Недолго и не насовсем. Он быстро реактивируется.  
— Хибари-сан? — уточнил Мукуро.  
Фран качнул шапкой и вздохнул.  
— С барашками мне не везет.  
— То есть у тебя был доступ к архиву, — нарушил немую паузу Кёя. Он пытался говорить ласково, и голос стал похож на урчание кота.  
— Побыл немножко, — уклончиво подтвердил Фран. — Когда провалился план очкарика, зубастика и Хром.  
— Чикуса и Кен, — перевел Мукуро. — Что за план?  
— Побега из зомбятника, — Фран сделал страшные глаза и замотался бинтами, как мумия. — Пять лет тому вперед. Детство кончилось и начался учитель.  
— Как ты нашел его? Хибари-сана? — спросил Кёя первое, что пришло на ум. От новостей голова опять шла кругом.  
— Это он меня нашел, — уныло заявил ребенок.

Больше ничего вытрясти из него не удалось. Про оружие из коробочки Фран не слышал, на вопросы отвечал невпопад, исподтишка напугал Хибёрда крылатой кошкой, а потом заявил, что у него сиеста, и протопал за перегородку, прихватив коробку с последней пиццей. Бинты волочились за ним, как настоящие.  
Открывалась ли универсальная коробочка еще когда-нибудь и удавалось ли кому-нибудь выжить после «обратимого обмена волновой энергией», осталось загадкой. 

— Не понимаю, — отведя душу руганью, сдался Мукуро. — Если это оружие, как оно работает? Если нет, зачем Хибари из будущего эта информация?  
— Он собирал любую информацию о коробочках. Оружием можем быть мы сами. Ты смог выпустить Ролла, я включил первый путь.  
— Обмен опытом? Жалкое подражание разработкам Эстранео. Даже если у тебя останется пламя тумана, моих путей тебе точно не видать.  
Кёя дико на него глянул, но Мукуро смотрел на коробочку.  
— Маленькая смерть, маленькая… — вертел он ее так и сяк, даже подышал внутрь, словно надеялся оживить искусственным дыханием. — Остановка сердца и дефибрилляция? Кома? Должен же быть нормальный вариант.  
— Эвфемизм кульминации любви, — зловеще донеслось из-за перегородки.  
Бросив коробочку, Мукуро сорвался с места и вернулся злой как черт.  
— Я его точно прибью… когда найду. Любви. Кульминация! Твой Кёниг был извращенцем похлеще Верде.  
— Грозовое пламя предсмертной воли, — предложил вариант Кёя. — Почему был? Он наверняка жив.  
— Ненадолго. Маленькая смерть это оргазм, Кёя, — с нехорошей улыбкой пояснил Мукуро. — А удар молнии — любовь с первого взгляда. Есть идеи?  
— Я пошел домой, — помолчав, сказал Кёя. — Спасибо за еду.

Они едва не подрались снова и в конце концов решили оставить Верде записку на холодильнике, а для Франа вызвать по телефону Хром. Связываться с ней напрямую Кёя отказался. Пришла очередь Мукуро тащиться за своим телом; Кёя не возражал — худшее было позади, а желание оказаться в родных стенах как можно быстрее и найти решение примиряло с необходимостью принимать незваного гостя. О ключе к коробочке он решил подумать после ванны и вечернего чаепития, приводивших его в прекрасное расположение духа. Ванна, чай и сон, — зажмурив глаза, с остервенением повторял про себя Кёя до самого дома, пока Мукуро выжимал из его мотоцикла все двести двадцать в час.

*  
— Каволи!  
Новоявленный гонщик затормозил у ворот и присвистнул.  
— Мог бы сказать, что живешь в императорском дворце, не пришлось бы меня уговаривать.  
Кёя сходу определил в голосе фальшь, но решил разобраться с этим как-нибудь в другой раз. Его укачало, ноги подгибались, в ушах до сих пор гудел ветер и кто-то пел, и еще он, кажется, проглотил жука.  
Он сполз с пассажирского места, бросил Мукуро телефон и побрел к дому, на ходу расстегивая шлем. Пальцы не гнулись.  
— Позвони Кусакабе, отмени завтрашнюю встречу, он поймет. Жди здесь, ни с кем не разговаривай. Я, — он переждал подкатившую дурноту и договорил: — скоро буду.  
— Есть, Кё-сан, — давясь смехом, гаркнул ему вслед Мукуро. — Сгонять за противорвотным порошком?  
— Поставь мотоцикл в гараж. И прекрати паясничать, рагаццо, недостойное мужчины поведение мне не к лицу, — добавил Кёя, задвинул дверь — в нее что-то грохнуло. Судя по звуку, рюкзак с поддельной лопатой.

— Нам нужен Бовино Ламбо, — доцедив вторую чашку чая, вынес Кёя вердикт. Мукуро шевельнул бровью, продолжая сидеть на подушке неподвижно и расслабленно, как бодхисаттва. Выйдя из ванной, Кёя застал его с ноутбуком за просмотром своего любимого канала перед накрытым к чаепитию столиком, и понял, что ошибался: худшее впереди. — С Варией я отказываюсь иметь дело, — отогнул Кёя первый палец, — Гамма, хм, вряд ли станет иметь дело со мной, а Верде временно недоступен.  
— Умница ММ, — пробормотал Мукуро. — Значит, пробуем удар молнией?  
Кёя кивнул и вытянул затекшие ноги, жутко мерзнувшие под домашней юкатой. Ванна не помогла: вода в ней была слишком горячей, потом слишком холодной — пришлось ограничиться душем.  
А любимый сенча вонял веником.  
Он поморщился и отобрал у Мукуро кружку с нетронутым кофе — двойным с корицей и сливками. С наслаждением отхлебнул.  
— Я думаю, это память моего тела, — заметил Мукуро, ничуть не расстроившись. Потрогал чайник и плеснул себе в чистую чашку. Вдохнул запах, сделал глоток и прикрыл глаза.  
Кёя хмыкнул.  
— Думаю, ты прав, — согласился он и усмехнулся: Мукуро засветился от торжества как ребенок. — И пока я не избавился от этой памяти вместе с телом радикальным способом, в твоих интересах придумать, как вытрясти из вонгольского теленка пламя.  
— Фран, — сразу ответил Мукуро, и Кёе пришлось снова с ним согласиться.

Атрибуты Вонголы подальше от соблазна было решено передать на временное хранение Кусакабе, а Хром скормить байку о совместных тренировках с Франом.  
Привести в исполнение план "молния" оказалось сложнее. Фран дал согласие за «крупное вознаграждение и отмену комендантского часа» заманить Ламбо в дом Кёи придуманными сладостями и вызвать на бой, но едва выяснилось, что конфеты ненастоящие, а в доме нет ни виноградного сока, ни Реборна в засаде, вонгольский теленок закатил истерику, и Франа как ветром сдуло.  
— Ненавидит детей, — объяснил Мукуро, прикрывая уши от истошного рева. — В чем-то я его понимаю.  
Кёя покивал, рассеянно откусил от шоколадной плитки, которой собирался утешить любителя виноградного драже, — рев достиг апогея, воздух продернуло грозовым разрядом, и все утонуло в грохоте и розовом дыме.

Едва дым рассеялся, Кёя убедился, что тело осталось чужим. На злость и разочарование не было времени: он оказался в незнакомом месте — безоружным, дезориентированным и в неприятном одиночестве.  
— Мукуро, — дожевывая шоколад, позвал он на всякий случай и сосредоточился на обстановке: бубнивший телевизор перед европейской кроватью, раннее утро за створками балкона, запах цветущих левкоев и магнолии. С витой перекладины изголовья свисали расстегнутые полицейские наручники и мятый фиолетовый галстук.  
Пропела заставка местных новостей, с улицы донесся колокольный перезвон.  
— Я здесь, — слабо откликнулся Мукуро севшим голосом.  
Кёя скатился с кровати, сообразил открыть смежную дверь — оказалось, ванной комнаты. Сощурился на свет.  
Мукуро сидел на бортике в облаке пара и стучал зубами, обхватив себя за плечи. Горячая вода лилась с его волос и одежды, растекалась мыльной лужей на мраморном полу. Кёя шагнул и поскользнулся, но удержался на ногах. Поджав губы, отвесил пощечину.  
Мукуро вздрогнул и осмысленно моргнул.  
— Ке к-каццо, — простучал он зубами.  
Кёя взял с полки полотенце, развернул и набросил ему на голову. Потащил за руку в комнату.  
Толкнул его на развороченную постель, потребовал заткнуться и не мешать, потому что у них не больше четырех с половиной минут. «Десятилетнее будущее», — напомнил Кёя, теряя терпение, дождался неуверенного кивка и приступил к обыску.

Первым делом он проверил карманы темно-серого пиджака на спинке стула, вытряхнул из бумажника кредитки и визитки, счет за две пиццы из пиццерии Спонтини. В наплечной кобуре висел заряженный глок, под мятой сиреневой рубашкой с оторванной верхней пуговицей были аккуратно сложены тонфы, брюки и трусы.

— У меня чисто, — подал голос Мукуро. Кёя обогнул кровать, бегло изучил вещи, вываленные из карманов бледно-зеленого летнего плаща и узких белых штанов, бренчащих цепочками. Две пары черных перчаток, брелок от Бугатти с синим игрушечным ежиком, маленький стальной ключ — и никаких коробочек. Ни малейшей зацепки, позволявшей понять, разрешилась ли их общая проблема. На балконе еще дымилась переполненная пепельница, под двумя крышками на столике постояльцев дожидался горячий завтрак — омлет с грибами, сыром и пепперони.  
Мукуро заглянул в кофейник и рассеянно заметил, что даже в чужом теле не курит натощак.  
— По крайней мере, мы живы, — добавил он с умным видом. — Вообрази себя в гробу, но не на полянке, а на шесть футов под землей.  
Кёя убедился, что ключ подходит к наручникам, нырнул под кровать, проверил шкаф и комод и вернулся в ванную, дернулся от собственного отражения. В его доме не было таких больших зеркал; Кёя с неуместным оцепенением понял, что видит себя впервые после обмена телами. Открыл шкафчик — косметика, мыло, коробка презервативов повышенной прочности.  
— Я бы не стал принимать ванну, — заявил Мукуро, кутаясь за его спиной в одеяло.  
— Память моего тела, — Кёя захлопнул дверцу. Он не знал, чему верить. Время утекало сквозь пальцы, и от бессилия ныли стиснутые зубы. — Я бы не валялся в постели в семь утра.  
— Надеюсь, я зашел помыться из соседнего номера, потому что в этом не закончилась горячая вода.  
— И разделся догола возле моей кровати.  
— Но не снял оружие.  
— И обувь.  
Кёя упирался ладонями в умывальник, под которым стояли высокие черные сапоги, и смотрел на чужое отражение — наблюдал за расплывающимся по бледной коже румянцем.  
— Ты легко краснеешь, — оправдал себя Мукуро и усмехнулся. Кёя перевел взгляд и сдул со щеки прядь. Пробор потерял геометрическую правильность, красный глаз светился тусклым злым огоньком. Кёя "отпустил фокус", и на коже проступили грубые следы швов. Словно кто-то поработал кривой иглой, штопая круговую рану на скорую руку без расчета на удачный исход операции. Как труп в прозекторской.  
— Весь вопрос в том, как работает базука, — медленно сказал он. — Меняет местами наши тела или…  
— Я оставлю себе записку, — осенило Мукуро. Кёя обернулся к нему, не успевая ответить.

Записка ждала на столе, придавленная злополучной коробочкой. Мукуро развернул вырванный из дневника листок прыгающими пальцами.  
Кёя не утерпел и заглянул через плечо.  
— Этот сукин сын, — начал Мукуро срывающимся голосом и смял записку в кулаке.  
Кёя отобрал ее и разгладил.  
Под размашистой вязью итальянских слов, не поддающихся переводу на нормальный язык, стоял постскриптум — четкий, как приказ, и лаконичный, как подпись.  
— Что там у тебя, переведи, — потребовал Мукуро и спросил без особой надежды: — Может, они пьяные были? Или обдолбанные?  
Кёя прочистил горло и опустился на подушку, держа записку двумя пальцами.  
— Метилендиоксиметамфетамин на меня не действует. Я проверял.  
«Потрахайтесь, идиоты», — написал Хибари-сан из будущего-два.  
Входные двери раздвинулись, впуская Кусакабе, нагруженного пакетами.  
— Ужин и лекарства для Кё-сана и его гостя, — отчитался он, глядя в пол и не обращаясь ни к кому конкретно.  
— Отнеси на кухню, — перечитывая записку, бросил Мукуро. Кёя открыл рот и закрыл.

*  
— Может, скажешь что-нибудь, или так и будешь молчать до конца моих дней?  
— Мне нужно было подумать.

Кёя допил кофе и поднял веки. За раздвинутыми сёдзи набрякли тучи — одна из возможных причин бессонницы. Стук водосборника отдавался в висках барабанными ударами. Вчерашний ужин, как и сегодняшний завтрак, прошел в гробовом молчании. Кёя чтил традиции — он дождался, когда гость сметет последнюю порцию жареных крылышек, и лишь потом попросил убираться восвояси, объяснив вкратце, что ждет гребаного ублюдка в противном случае. «Откуда мне знать, какое зверство ты задумал из гордости сотворить с моим телом в мое отсутствие, — церемонно возмутился Мукуро, подливая себе чая, — сэппуку или что-то пострашнее. Или ты идешь со мной, или я остаюсь у тебя. Выбирай». 

Он уснул, едва получил в свое распоряжение дальний угол и гостевой футон. Кёя слушал ровное дыхание и смотрел в темноту сухими глазами, стискивая под одеялом тонфы. Если бы его ненависть могла убивать, от Мукуро не осталось бы даже воспоминаний.

— Ну и? — потерял терпение Мукуро. — Что ты решил?  
— Мы сделаем это, — Кёя посмотрел на него со значением и уточнил: — Прямо сейчас.  
— Я на все готов, чтобы избавиться от его тела, — прикрыв лицо ладонью, забормотал Мукуро своему воображаемому другу, — это насилие невыносимо. Я ел сырую рыбу. Я проснулся на рассвете, сделал зарядку и четыре часа смотрел детские передачи про пингвинов и котиков. Но это? Мерда!  
Кёя фыркнул. Мукуро опустил руку и уставился злыми глазами.  
— Это — всего лишь секс, — без обиняков сказал Кёя. — Не твои пути Ада, или что ты там себе придумал, когда вырезал свою семью.

Мукуро грохнул чашку, расплескав чай. В отличие от Кёи, он продрых всю ночь, но его пальцы отчетливо тряслись. Вокруг глаз, несмотря на мазь, купленную для него Кусакабе, темнели синяки — последствия вчерашних драк, и сейчас Мукуро был похож на грустную раскосую панду. 

Кёя убрал со стола подносы с недоеденным завтраком, сдвинул все сёдзи, погрузив дом в сумеречную тишину.  
Вытащил из шкафа свой футон и бросил на циновки.  
— Твоя прямолинейность убивает, — сокрушенным тоном сказал Мукуро.  
Кёя смотрел на него с взаимной жалостью и презрением.  
— Если верить тебе из будущего, мы должны доверять друг другу — это исключено. Значит, остается секс. Сделаем это — разрешим нашу проблему. К чему тут прикладывать твое воображение?  
Мукуро покачал головой.  
— Что в твоем понимании «всего лишь секс», спрашивать смысла нет. Радикальность и отвага. Ты не рассчитываешь, что я подставлю свой зад, надеюсь?  
— Твой зад подставлю я, — резонно возразил Кёя, не став спорить — было бы из-за чего. Мукуро следил за тем, как он развязывает пояс, будто ничего интереснее в жизни не видел. Кёя хмыкнул про себя, снял юкату и сложил возле изголовья.  
Мукуро переплел руки на груди и кашлянул.  
— Боишься? — усмехнулся Кёя.  
— Ты хоть знаешь, что делать?  
— Что там знать.  
Кёя пинком раскатал футон, улегся и заложил руки за голову.

Что делать, он представлял смутно. Не было повода задумываться, а жаль — сейчас пригодился бы любой опыт.  
— Мне нужен презерватив, — поразмыслив, решил он. — Я не собираюсь рисковать здоровьем.  
— Это я не собираюсь рисковать, — возразил Мукуро, стаскивая брюки, надетые на голое тело. Бледные ноги и задница выглядели слишком… голыми.  
Кёя нахмурился.  
— Не снимай рубашку.  
Одну из школьных рубашек вместе с брюками пришлось одолжить после насильственной ванны в номере отеля. Принимать свои вещи обратно Кёя не собирался в любом случае.  
Мукуро развеселился. Он смотрел с любопытством через плечо и откровенно ухмылялся.  
— Зачем?  
— Делай, что говорят. Презервативы в аптечке, аптечка в ванной комнате. Массажное масло на полке справа от умывальника.

Кёя закрыл глаза локтем. Желание оставить какую-то преграду из одежды было естественным. Таким же нормальным, как для Мукуро — пялиться на него, будто желаннее собственного тела ничего не существовало. Он и дрочил наверняка, любуясь на себя в зеркале. Кёя фыркнул, от души зевнул. В затылке перекатывались свинцовые шарики, боль пронизывала правый висок, отдавалась в глазнице. К голосам в голове прибавилась музыка — веселая детская песенка с бессмысленными словами. Амбараба-чичи-коко… Ее хотелось заглушить любым способом, но за ночь Кёя убедился, что таких способов не существует. Если бы он смог поспать хоть немного…

На пол плюхнулась бутылочка с маслом.  
— Привет, — мурлыкнул Мукуро. Кёя, морщась, потер опаленное выдохом ухо, покосился неласково и выдернул из сложенных пальцев презервативы. Мукуро задержал руку, как будто хотел коснуться его волос. Подпер кулаком голову. Мокрая челка была зачесана набок, острое плечо выглядывало из рубашки, расстегнутой едва не до пупка. — Дрыхнешь?  
— Тебя не было минимум двадцать минут. Искал правую полку?  
— Принимал душ. Давай договоримся сразу: это останется между нами, и мы не пытаемся убить друг друга.  
— Разумеется. Я никому не скажу, что ты моешься.  
— Не забывай: я мыл не свое тело. Кстати, у меня больше.  
— Что ты закомплексованный извращенец, я тоже не скажу. Встречное условие: никаких этих твоих… штучек. — Кёя брезгливо ткнул в плечо.  
Мукуро опустил ресницы, пряча лукавый блеск.  
— Штучек? Имеешь в виду прелюдию, гм? Видишь ли, Кёя, хочу заметить без ложной скромности…  
— Я имею в виду, — перебил Кёя, теряя терпение, — не подкатывай ко мне, идиот. Это просто секс.  
Мукуро рассмеялся.  
— Сочувствую бедняжкам, которым не повезло оказаться в твоей постели. Они наверняка…  
— Прибереги сочувствия для себя. — Кёя отвел взгляд и рывком перегнулся за маслом.  
— О-о, — ликующе запел Мукуро. — Только не говори мне…  
— Хватит разговоров, — отрезал Кёя. Облокотившись на колени, он изучал срок годности на этикетке. Смахнул щекотно льнувшую к щеке прядь, раздраженно заправил за ухо. В комнате стало душно, щеки горели, как после мороза. — Смажешь себя изнутри и растянешь… Нет, это тоже сделаю я. Хм… в общем, начнем со смазки, — неловко закончил он. Метнул искоса взгляд.  
Мукуро поднял красное от смеха лицо.  
— Кёя. Ты что — девственник?  
Он дернулся вперед, собираясь ответить хорошим апперкотом, но боль набросилась, как будто стерегла, ввинтилась раскаленным сверлом, и комната на секунду нырнула в темноту. Кёя сощурил глаз, машинально потер висок.  
Мукуро посерьезнел.  
— Шоколадку? Мне всегда помогает.  
— А мне нет, — проворчал Кёя, хотя боль была куда слабее, чем вчера.  
— Если у тебя болит голова, можем не… делать это прямо сейчас. Дорогая, — добавил Мукуро со смешком и вскинулся, хватаясь за плечо: — Эй, мы же договорились!  
— Ваттене, — Кёя отмахнулся от его кулака, убрал тонфу под подушку. Подумав, сунул вторую туда же. Щелкнул крышечкой, налил немного масла в ладонь.  
— Ляг на спину и раздвинь ноги.

Выбор позы был не самым лучшим — Кёя предпочел бы не видеть своего лица, но иначе не смог бы контролировать процесс. Мукуро фыркнул, явно собираясь сказать какую-нибудь пошлость, скомкал смешок и повиновался. Специалист в прелюдиях заметно нервничал и прятал смущение, как умел. Кёе было плевать и на это, и вообще на все; с другой стороны, не раскалывайся так голова, он наверняка не смог бы взять себя в руки, и дело все-таки закончилось бы дракой или позорным бегством.

Он уселся между разведенных колен и скептически хмыкнул. Собственное тело выглядело чужим — и ни капли не возбуждало. Кёя сомневался, что подобное противоестественное зрелище вообще способно кого-нибудь возбудить. Жилистые мускулистые ноги, голени перехлестнуты шрамами, под левым коленом следы швов — память о детской неудачной мотогонке. Но щиколотки недостаточно широкие, а кожа чересчур гладкая и голая, хотя в паху и в подмышках все как у нормального мужчины. И пах, и безволосый живот скрывала тонкая белая ткань, — испортить рубашку Кёя не боялся и задирать свисавшие полы не стал. Заодно напомнил себе выбросить ее после. Растер теплое масло в кончиках пальцев, наощупь провел двумя вверх-вниз между подобравшихся ягодиц. Надавил.

Мукуро зашипел и дернулся. Кёя нахмурился.  
— Расслабься. Иначе ничего не выйдет. Не войдет, — он не выдержал и фыркнул. Все-таки нервничаю, подумал без злости.  
— Ва ф-фан куло, — послал его Мукуро, слегка заикаясь. Кёя поднял голову.  
— Занят как раз этим. Давай, детка, не будь такой стервой, — помолчав, добавил он на миланском диалекте и усмехнулся: Мукуро рассмеялся на выдохе, непроизвольно расслабился, и ввести палец удалось почти без труда.

Дальше дело пошло хуже. Мукуро шумно дышал, кусал губы, а потом так застонал, словно умирал от боли, — в чем Кёя сомневался, его порог был высоким, а пальцев внутри только два. Вытерпев еще с десяток театральных вздохов, он решил, что с него хватит, оставил свое тело в покое и надергал салфеток из коробки.

Пока он вытирал пальцы, Мукуро жмурился и дышал по-прежнему с трудом, но едва Кёя взялся за себя, тут же затих. Остались слышны звуки, с которыми кожа терлась о кожу, и собственное дыхание. Кёя работал рукой с лихорадочной скоростью, стремясь достичь необходимого возбуждения как можно быстрее. Привычные образы послушно сменяли друг друга: камелия в иссиня-черных волосах, вода струится по крошечным темным соскам, точеные колени разведены покорно и призывно. Нежные бледные пальцы, яркий накрашенный рот принимает его в себя — так мокро, грязно и горячо… 

— Я же говорил, что у меня больше.  
Кёя сбился с ритма, открыл глаза. Часто переводя дыхание, облизал губы. Ладонь обнимала член — крепкий и ровный, непривычно тяжелый, он приятно скользил в кулаке.  
Мукуро смотрел в лицо, приподнявшись на локтях. Кёя непроизвольно потирал влажную и упругую, как бутон, головку большим пальцем, замедляя движения, и не мог отвести взгляд. Челка упала на лоб, глаза горели, как будто Мукуро лихорадило. Щеки раскраснелись.  
Отвратительно.  
— Ты, — начал Кёя и замолчал, поразившись низкому звучанию ненавистного голоса. Снова тщательно вытер руки. Проверил срок годности и вскрыл презерватив, не с первого раза надорвав фольгу.  
— Смазкой наружу. Верхушку зажми, — хрипло посоветовал Мукуро, — иначе воздух помешает, когда ты… гм, кончишь. Не повреди, когда станешь раскатывать. Другой рукой.

Кёя сделал все в точности как было сказано; для первого раза вышло неплохо — Мукуро не преминул об этом небрежно сообщить и получил тычок под ребра, но вместо ответа потянул на себя за плечи.

Спустя добрых пять минут мучений Кёя не выдержал и отцепил от себя его пальцы. На коже расцвели багряные синяки. Мукуро едва ли это заметил — от боли его всего перекрутило, взгляд плыл, как у пьяного.  
Кёя шлепнул его по щеке. Мукуро недобро сощурился.  
— Скажи имя.  
— Кёя?.. — помолчав, ответил Мукуро.  
— Свое. Настоящее.  
— Чего…

Голос сорвался. Мукуро зажмурился, задышал ртом. Ожесточенно выругался на своем грязном языке. Кёя пропустил оскорбления мимо ушей и не шелохнулся. В голове шумело, вены дергало злым пульсом там, где его будто перетянули жгутом в попытке остановить кровотечение. Он просунул руки под подушку и взялся за тонфы.  
— Анджело, — выдавил Мукуро. — Можно Анджи. Так звала меня… мамма миа, — пояснил он стонущей скороговоркой.  
Кёя хмыкнул. Благодарно клюнул сухими губами в щеку.  
Что-то в этом роде он и предполагал. Такое же вульгарное, неестественное…  
— Ангел, — попробовал он на слух. Чужой голос не слушался и ломался. — Эстранео.  
Мукуро мотнул головой влево, потом вправо. Кёя сдул его спутанную челку с переносицы. Локти подгибались, но он только крепче сжимал рукоятки.  
— А как?  
Мукуро не ответил. Кёя почесал о его щеку нос.  
Ладно, не важно, решил рассеянно. С торжеством перекатил на языке имя. Анджело…  
— Бадаламенти, — пробормотал Мукуро в ухо и укусил за мочку. Кёя поморщился, но не отстранился. Зачарованно повторил про себя смутно знакомую фамилию. В его архивах из будущего такой точно не было.  
Снова завибрировал проникновенный стон, и он сдался.

Когда Мукуро уже не ломался, а подвывал в голос, Кёю запоздало окатило злобой.  
— Лживое дерьмо, — задыхаясь, прошипел он и отпустил себя, вкладывая эту злость в каждый удар: — Пеццо… ди мерда… фильо… ди путана!  
Мукуро разразился ответными ругательствами. Выстреливал ими в лицо без передышки.  
Кёя не сразу опомнился, с трудом сбросил темп. Чем медленнее он двигался, тем сильнее выкручивало Мукуро и омерзительней звучала брань.  
Он уронил голову. Вытер лоб о задравшуюся рубашку, изжеванную и насквозь мокрую от пота. 

Мукуро сдавливал ему горло: пытался задушить или применить болевой прием? Его пальцы были слабыми, как лапы котенка. Раздвинутые ноги тряслись, мускулы на животе затвердели до спазматической дрожи. Кёя ощущал его муку всем перенапряженным телом, но не чувствовал больше отвращения или злости — ничего, кроме раздирающего на части желания. Даже себе он не смог бы сказать, чего именно желал; самое чистосердечное признание обернулось бы грубостью или глупостью. То, что Кёя хотел сделать с Рокудо Мукуро, не имело названия.

— Отцепись от меня.  
Мукуро молча глотал воздух. С сожалением оставив тонфы под подушкой, Кёя сам стряхнул руки, взял его перекошенное лицо в ладони. Вытер глаза большими пальцами.  
— Ты возбужден, — привел он неопровержимый аргумент. — Прекрати зажиматься. Обхвати меня ногами, легче станет. Слышишь?  
Мукуро шмыгнул носом. Искусанные губы кривились, подбородок прыгал, но хватка внизу ослабла. Заторможенно он повиновался, уперся в поясницу ледяными пятками.  
Не отводя взгляда, Кёя переложил лодыжки себе на плечи, сгибая его пополам.  
— Какая… мерзость, — простуженно выговорил Мукуро и рассмеялся. Кёя вытащил член, втолкнул обратно головку и заставил себя остановиться. Мягко двинулся дальше, глубже — сдерживая рвущееся тело, слегка раскачиваясь из стороны в сторону.

И Мукуро ответил — выдохнул, подался навстречу. Кёя отпустил его, ноги соскользнули, крепко оплели бедра, руки сомкнулись за шеей, и тела притерлись друг к другу, раскачиваясь в унисон. 

Это было… приятно, решил Кёя краем мутнеющего сознания. Не сразу сообразил, что очередной стон принадлежит ему самому. Пальцы потянули за волосы, жестко удерживая голову. Двигаться стало неудобно, но Кёя больше не стремился к цели кратчайшим путем: он позволил себе чувствовать. Острое, как боль, наслаждение, быстрое дыхание, смутно знакомый собственный запах, смешанный с ароматом его травяного геля для душа — и никакой цветочной вони.  
— В следующий раз, — яростно задышал Мукуро в лицо, — я сам себя… тебя! П-понял?..

Кёя промычал утвердительно, не особенно понимая, с чем соглашается. Футон взмывал к потолку и опадал в такт слаженным движениям, как осенний лист. Головная боль пропала, мышцы плавились от удовольствия, набиравшего силу с каждым затяжным толчком. Еще немного, еще, — мелькнула бессвязная мысль, и Кёя с долгим низким стоном застыл. Дрожа всем телом, сумел открыть глаза.

Мукуро вздыхал ему в губы, нескладно и тихо, ритмично расслаблялся и зажимался, вырывая ответные выдохи. На третьем Кёя зарычал, жмурясь до сияющих белых пятен, мучительно содрогнулся последний раз, и все исчезло. 

*  
Поле расстилалось в обе стороны, насколько хватало глаз, шелестело седыми от жара травами, когда набегал ветер, и волновалось, как море. Кёя облизнул спекшиеся губы, приставил ко лбу ладонь.  
Воздух прорезало протяжным басовитым гудком, и Кёя обернулся всем телом. Шагнул, щурясь и моргая, вперед.

Всё перед ним переливалось и сверкало; не то что неведомого корабля — линию горизонта, плавно выгнутую, сиявшую расплавленным серебром, и ту было почти не угадать, так слепила взъерошенная вода. Бриз, влажный и соленый, заполнил приоткрытый рот, мягко толкнулся в грудь, и Кёя поспешно, едва опустил глаза, отступил назад: обрыв был высок — достаточно высок для того, чтобы какой-нибудь любопытный дурак разбился насмерть.  
За спиной приближался звук мотора. Взвизгнули покрышки, захлопали дверцы.  
Кёя отступил от края подальше. Оглянулся, придерживая волосы.

Длинная машина была черной, как одинаковые костюмы идущих к нему людей. Их было четверо.  
Кёя смотрел без интереса и удивления, как будто ожидал их здесь увидеть.  
Один из людей в черном нес винтовку с оптическим прицелом. На ходу зарядил блеснувшей на солнце пулей, золотой и хвостатой, как птичка.  
Кёя не двигался и не боялся.  
Человек с винтовкой поднял голову, и Кёя увидел лицо Франкенштейна — словно кто-то поработал над ним кривой иглой, собирая кожу по кускам на живую нитку.  
Он улыбнулся. Франкенштейн вскидывал оружие, склонял голову к плечу — слишком медленно.  
Разводя руки, как для поклона, Кёя спиной шагнул на край, оттолкнулся и ласточкой полетел вниз.  
Волна вскипела с грохотом, ударила гулкой тишиной. Он перевернулся, плавно оттолкнулся ладонями, вытягиваясь в струнку. Что-то не пустило — держало за плечи. Кёя дернулся, слепо глядя перед собой. Забился медленно, как во сне, мотнул головой. Волосы синей медузой шевелились у лица. Собрав силы, вытолкнул крик. Пузыри вырвались и весело забурлили к сверкающим искрам. Навстречу упала длинная черная тень, закрыла солнце. 

Он на вдохе открыл глаза.  
Дыхание оставалось ровным, как будто не его легкие только что лопались от боли.  
Кёя разлепил губы и тихо процедил:  
— Отцепись от меня.  
Хватка на его плечах ослабла.  
Мукуро фыркнул, неуверенно засмеялся и оборвал хриплый смешок.  
— Ты напугал до смерти, — он кашлянул, — Хибёрда. Это он привел меня домой.  
Домой.  
— Где ты был?  
— Да нигде. Прогулялся до Кокуё и обратно. Хром меня не узнала, представляешь?  
В голосе прозвучало неподдельное огорчение.  
Кёя тихонько свистнул, и Хибёрд слетел к нему с потолочной балки, вцепился коготками в подставленный палец.  
— Сколько я проспал?  
— Четыре часа.  
Кёя привстал и закусил губу, уронил голову на подушку. Хибёрд вспорхнул, покружил и тактично вылетел на веранду.  
Сад прятался за стеной дождя. Вода падала отвесно, сильно — шумело не только в голове.  
— Ненавижу дождь, — с чувством сказал Мукуро.  
Кёя молчал.  
У них ничего не получилось, он терял силы, но не решался покончить с этой историей. Не хотел умирать, тянул время, и это бесило больше всего.  
— Сейчас полегчает, — пообещал Мукуро.  
— Давно тебя мучают мигрени?  
— Они меня не мучают.  
— Теперь?  
— Вообще.

Мукуро легко поднялся с футона, прошелся, заложив руки в карманы брюк. На нем была свежая рубашка, застегнутая на четыре пуговицы.  
Кёя потянул на голое плечо одеяло. В постели стало зябко, словно дохнуло сквозняком.  
Мукуро распирало энергией.  
— Оживай побыстрее, мой друг. Нас ждут великие дела.  
— Ваттене.  
Мукуро хихикнул. Он стоял, покачиваясь с пятки на носок, и загадочно сиял глазами.  
Кёя наблюдал за весельем с мрачным скепсисом.  
Запел гимн Намимори. Кёя потянулся за трубкой, движение отдалось в голове грозовым эхом.  
— Ответь, — устало разрешил он.

Мукуро вышел на веранду, зажимая трубку плечом, неторопливо подкатывая рукава. Фиолетовая рубашка навыпуск делала его тоньше и будто еще ниже ростом. Кёя напомнил себе выбросить и ее заодно.

Мукуро вернулся и деловито прошел на кухню, засовывая телефон в карман. Хлопнула дверца холодильника.  
— У нас закончилось молоко, — выкрикнул он. — Крепкий кофе, шоколадка, будешь как новенький.  
Кёя натянул одеяло на голову.  
Мукуро бесцеремонно его сдернул. В руке дымилась кружка.  
— У нас встреча, ты не забыл?  
— У нас, — повторил Кёя, давя нехорошее предчувствие. Привстал на локте, Мукуро осторожно передал кружку, накрыл плиткой шоколада. Кёя помнил, что такого не покупал.  
— У тебя и тех хмырей, как их… босодзоку? Обосновались в центральном парке, отказываются покидать территорию. Дай-ка я угадаю: ты собирался забить их всех до смерти и теперь переживаешь, что они уже ушли сами?  
Кёя обжег язык и гортань, но справился с дыханием.  
— Я же сказал передать Кусакабе, что встречи не будет.  
— Как мило ты это называешь: встреча. 

Кёя молча прихлебывал кофе. Неожиданно ему стало весело. Наверное, это отчаяние. Сначала ты теряешь свое тело, оружие, свободу, взамен получаешь чужую память и боль, а потом трахаешься то ли сам с собой, то ли с врагом, как будто так и надо, и боишься умирать. Сложно представить, что может быть хуже. Разве что потерять собственное «я».

*  
Мокрые после душа волосы Кёя забрал со лба и стянул на затылке в хвост. Защитные штаны Кокуё и ботинки он все-таки надел, потому что своя обувь стала мала, но вместо кителя влез в кожаную куртку — длинноватые рукава сейчас оказались в самый раз.

— Белло, — Мукуро выдернул пальцем прядку, прикрывая ему глаз, и завел двигатель. Кёя нахлобучил шлем, застегнул ремешок и скрепя сердце уселся на пассажирское место. Кусакабе с каменным лицом отвернулся, деликатно мусоля травинку.

— Мы едем развлекаться, рагаццо! — воскликнул Мукуро, и Кёя едва успел сцепить пальцы, обхватив его за пояс.

На развлечение Мукуро рассчитывал напрасно. Согласно данным Кусакабе, приезжие нарушители не относились ни к одному известному Кёе клану, а значит, не были нормальной группировкой — безмозглые детишки-переростки, воображающие себя уличной бандой. То, что детишкам зашкаливало за тридцатник, его не смущало. Всё, что умели кретины, сбивавшиеся в подобные стаи, это тюнинговать свое железо до полного абсурда и устраивать ночные гонки.

Мотоцикл оставили у ворот в парк. Нарушения общественного порядка начинались уже отсюда — пивные банки, окурки, скамейки разрисованы краской из баллончиков.

Кёя смягчил шаг. Движения стали плавными — как у крадущегося тигра, улыбнулся он про себя.  
— Когда я так делаю, — не отставая, поделился Мукуро, — сам себе нравлюсь, честное слово… Ты посмотри, нас уже заждались.  
— Не лезь под руку, — сквозь зубы предупредил Кёя. 

Их выстроились встречать едва ли не всем составом. Гакураны с золочеными девизами, защитные марлевые повязки, гротескные начесы. В воздухе висела сизая вонь, в глазах пестрило от кислотных цветов и неона. Урчали двигатели байков, разрисованных тачек — плавники, крылья, стелющиеся по земле обвесы.  
Мукуро тихо заржал.  
— Клоуны, — процедил Кёя.  
— Он с бабой, что ли? — удивились в задних рядах. Кто-то газанул вхолостую, идиота дружно поддержали — уши заложило от рева, сигналов клаксона и улюлюканья.  
— Это они про кого, — не понял Мукуро.  
— Я передумал, — сказал Кёя. — Сейчас развлечемся.  
От толпы отделились пятеро, шли к ним вразвалочку. Биты, монтировки. Один разговаривал по телефону, сигарета прыгала во рту.  
Кёя дернул Мукуро за рукав назад, бросил не глядя:  
— Я сказал не лезть.  
— Да пошел ты, — улыбнулся Мукуро, щелчком расправил повязку комитета.  
— Сам пошел.  
Они улыбались и отпихивали друга друга плечами на ходу, переругиваясь вполголоса и не обращая внимания на примолкшую банду.  
— Эй, Хибари, или как тебя, — не выдержал клоун с телефоном, когда до развлечения остался десяток шагов, — пустишь свою куклу покататься с нами, и мы в расчете!  
Кёя поднял тонфу, отбил локоть Мукуро. Ускоряя шаг, выхватил вторую.  
Клоун выплюнул сигарету, сложил трубку, на пальцах блеснули кольца. Кёя цепко прищурился и вздернул губу, — почудилось, обычный кастет.

— Ролл, — с грозным весельем прорычали за спиной, — камбио-форма!  
— Какая камбио-форма, — Кёя аж поперхнулся от неожиданности и злости, развернулся всем корпусом, прокашлялся: — Ке каццо ин куло камбио-форма, браслет у Кусакабе!

Навстречу полыхнуло фиолетовым, взмахнули черные полы с разноцветно-крылатым подбоем, и затянутый в униформу самозванец вскинул локоть с вонгольским атрибутом.

За спиной охнули. Кто-то хриплым басом сказал «мама», словно отмашку дал — двигатели взревели с утроенной силой. Судя по звуку, нарушители покидали место несанкционированной стоянки, на этот раз нарушая правила собственной безопасности.  
— Куда же вы, друзья, — выкрикнул Мукуро и расхохотался, как обдолбанный.  
— Баста. Тебе конец, сука, — сказал Кёя, когда улегся бешено трепавший волосы облачный ветер, и со свистом прокрутил тонфы, объятые синим пламенем.

*  
— Два-два, — гнусаво объявил Мукуро и высморкался. Морщась, с отвращением изучил окровавленный бумажный платок, скомкал. Бросил искоса взгляд и прицелился в урну. Попал.

Кёя не шелохнулся. Он сидел рядом, раскинув руки по спинке скамейки, и разглядывал облака. Вдалеке у ворот парка толпились зеваки, мелькнула шляпа Реборна, сидевшего на чьей-то шее, как малолетка на рок-концерте. Сквозь вой пожарных и полицейских сирен прорывался стрекот вертолета. 

— Вон то похоже на барашка, — предпринял Мукуро новую попытку.  
Кёя перекатил голову к плечу, прищурился.  
— Это кролик, — определил он.  
— Точно, — обрадовался Мукуро. — Сейчас еще один кролик его… полюбит.  
Облака сдвинулись, на солнце набежала хмарь.  
— У Хибари Кёи из десятилетнего будущего было пламя тумана, — начал Кёя и задумался.  
— А я ничего такого не помню, — поделился Мукуро, когда не дождался продолжения. — Зато помню, как охренел. Десять лет, мать твою. Я свихнулся, не иначе. Вот ты бы им стал помогать на моем месте, а?  
— У тебя дохрена тел, — сказал Кёя неласково. — Одним больше, одним меньше.  
— Но свое родное у меня одно, — возмутился Мукуро. — Сначала Эстранео решили, что оно принадлежит им, потом Вендиче, потом этот малахольный Спейд. А теперь и ты, Кёя!  
— Ваттене.  
Кёя зевнул и опустил веки.  
Все это было несмешно и уже надоело. От боли мутило, двигаться не было сил. Из тела словно вынули кости и разложили его на этой скамейке, как коврик для просушки. Привязали за щиколотки, сковали запястья, сдавили горло, лоб и виски — не дернуться, не закричать. Зажимами разодрали веки, вскрыли глазное яблоко навстречу холодному, ослепительно-острому. 

Кёя рванулся изо всех сил, спотыкаясь, пролетел по инерции вперед. 

Ни мигалок, ни зевак. Накрапывал дождь, в сумерках трепетала на ветру оградительная лента. Изуродованный парк был похож на декорацию к фильму-катастрофе.

Он сообразил обернуться — Мукуро полулежал на скамейке, как сломанный паяц. Голова поникла, из хвоста выбились влажные пряди. Кёя подошел и отвел их с лица, белого в свете фонаря. Ресницы отбрасывали длинные тени, на губах стыла улыбка. Приложил ладонь к щеке — еще теплая. 

Вздернул его за кожаные лацканы, не веря глазам. Не может быть, чтобы все было так просто. Отпустил, запрокинутый затылок глухо стукнулся о деревянную спинку.

Это конец, понял Кёя с медленным удивлением. Я победил. Голова кружилась; он пытался выдохнуть, но получался только сиплый вдох.

— Мукуро-сама? — прошелестело в тишине.  
Тошнота подкатила разом, плеснула в глотку кислотой — он еле успел отвернуться. На последнем спазме, жмурясь и рыча от бессилия, втолкнул себя обратно, скамейка ударила в спину, боль вспыхнула в затылке, горячей глазнице.  
Асфальт блестел от воды, но дождь уже перестал.  
Неловко, шаркая подошвами ботинок, Кёя подтянулся и сел ровно. Отнял от мокрого глаза ладонь. Сердце колотилось в ребра, дергало пульс. На затылке, кажется, набухла шишка.  
Ладонь была чистой.  
Мукуро сидел на прежнем месте и смотрел понимающе, как психолог. Лицо бледное, к подбородку еще тянулись трещины одержимости.  
— Мерзляк, — усмехнулся он и скривился. Сплюнул, брезгливо вытер губы запястьем.  
«Слабак», — откликнулось эхо.  
Кёя провел по лбу, сжал ледяные пальцы. Его трясло, руки не слушались.  
— Это ты мерзляк, — сказал он, поднялся, втиснул кулаки в карманы. — Поехали домой.  
— Поехали, — согласился Мукуро и сощурился на ровный оранжевый свет. Кёя обернулся к закрытым воротам парка, заслонился ладонью.  
— Ну что еще, — процедил он. Ему хотелось смеяться от облегчения и вернуться домой. А им снова мешали, и сейчас это взбесило по-настоящему.  
Мукуро встал рядом, набросив пиджак, переплел руки на груди.  
— Наш славный босс, дамы и господа, — представил он вполголоса, — что-то его давно не было.

Савада шел к ним, загребая мелкие лужи кроссовками. Чистая тенниска, руки в карманах штанов — сгонял оделся — лицо такое, будто у него болят зубы.  
— Ребят, ну мы же договорились, — начал он издали плачущим голосом. Куда только подевалась бесстрастная, честная сила, от которой два часа назад цепенело сердце.  
— А мы уже помирились, — заулыбался Мукуро. Савада смешался, пошел медленнее. Остановился на безопасном расстоянии.  
— Мы помирились, — подтвердил Кёя.  
Савада вздохнул и тоскливо обернулся. Помялся, глубже засовывая кулаки в карманы.  
— Меня Реборн убьет, если вы… ну, опять…  
— Поссоримся, — подсказал Мукуро.  
Савада смотрел на него с привычным глуповато-озабоченным выражением на круглом детском лице. Перевел взгляд на Кёю. Кёя постарался ухмыльнуться, коварно и многозначительно.  
— Переигрываешь, — пропел Мукуро шепотом.  
— Ложь скрывает правду, правда скрывает ложь, это туман, — сказал Кёя. — И что-то там еще.  
Лицо Савады вытянулось.  
— Тебя подвезти? — Мукуро подбросил на ладони ключи от мотоцикла. Савада замотал головой.  
Попятился, глядя на них обоих с ужасом и раздражающим соболезнованием.  
— Не надо. Спасибо! Я сам. Меня там… ребята ждут.  
— Чао, — ответил Мукуро и помахал ему вслед.  
— Мне кажется, он понял, что мы прикончим друг друга, — сказал Кёя. — Поехали, пока он не передумал.  
— Интуиция Вонголы, — заметил Мукуро тоном ценителя. Взгляд стал мечтательным, лицо беззащитным. Кёе захотелось разбить ему голову, чтобы Мукуро залился кровью. Но для этого пришлось бы разбежаться и ударить лбом стену. Мукуро прокрутил ключи на пальце и улыбнулся. — Поехали.

*  
Он сдался на последних минутах гонки — абсолютно недопустимой, без тормозов и здравого смысла, несмотря на внятное предупреждение.  
Надо было брать такси, подумал Кёя. Нет, в следующий раз пусть ведет Кусакабе, а сукин сын догоняет пешком.  
— Сбрось скорость, — проорал он. Мукуро крутанул ручку газа, закладывая крутой вираж. Кажется, сукин сын ржал.

Кёя подождал, когда успокоится сердце, ткнул ублюдка пальцем под дых. Короткий матерный ответ унесло ветром. Они пролетели очередной перекресток, моргавший желтыми огнями, и Кёя взял его за яйца — в прямом смысле. Переднее колесо вильнуло на мокрой дороге, скорость упала. 

Он перевел дух. Слегка ослабил хватку. Когда Мукуро припарковался у глухого бетонного забора, заглушил двигатель и зафиксировал подпорку, Кёя разжал пальцы и отстегнул шлем.

Мукуро снял свой и сразу получил в правый висок. Удержался на сиденье и получил в левый. Кёя бросил шлем, ухватился за пряди над ушами и попытался приложить его лбом о бак; извернувшись, Мукуро зажал шею локтем, пырнул большим пальцем в "солнышко". Кёя согнулся, беззвучно разевая рот.

Мукуро придержал его, слез с мотоцикла, стащил за собой и довел до забора. Отпустил.  
Кёя съехал спиной по холодной стенке, с диким хрипом втягивая воздух. Закашлялся на выдохе.  
— Не сильно я себя? — забеспокоился Мукуро.  
— Придумаешь себе другую, — просипел Кёя, втянул еще одну порцию воздуха и зашелся в новом приступе кашля.  
Мукуро подстелил себе школьный пиджак и сел, приобнял за плечо.  
— Печень, — договорил Кёя без голоса.  
— Это я запросто, — согласился Мукуро. — А тебе — что придумать? Стальные яйца? Мозги? Ке каццо, мы могли разбиться, что на тебя нашло, матто!

Мукуро завелся всерьез и сыпал словами, жестикулируя свободной рукой, как торговец недвижимостью в Тоскане. Кёя не слушал его с закрытыми глазами. Голове было уютно лежать на чужом плече, что смущало. Хотя, если разобраться, почему? Все было правильно — кто еще подставит плечо в трудную минуту? Только ты сам. Кёя всегда это знал.  
— …и тогда я понял: тебя это просто заводит.  
Он лениво приоткрыл один глаз.  
— Хм.  
— Ты меня никогда не слушаешь, — справедливо заметил Мукуро. — Я сказал, что тебя заводит боль, вот в чем все дело.  
Кёя заерзал и выбрался из-под уютной руки. Запахнул куртку, потянул молнию к горлу.  
— Повтори.  
— Тебе нравится, когда тебе причиняют боль, Кёя, — раздельно повторил самозванец, самоубийца и лжец.  
Кёя стал пониматься.  
Мукуро наблюдал за его попытками с любопытством естествоиспытателя. Вздохнул.  
— Ты еще час отходить будешь, сядь ради бога.  
— У тебя дыхалка ни к черту, — прохрипел Кёя и сполз обратно.  
— Нормальная у меня дыхалка, — отмахнулся Мукуро, — в детстве я нырял как ловец жемчуга, чтоб ты знал… Слишком чувствительное тело, — добавил он с небрежным превосходством. Нашел чем гордиться. Иллюзионисты. Все они на один лад, самонадеянные изнеженные слабаки, никуда не годные в честном бою.  
Кёя вспомнил про Генкиши и разозлился еще сильнее. Захотелось драться.  
— Что ты там нес про…  
— Боль, — переключился Мукуро. — Ты поэтому ищешь достойного соперника — попросту сублимируешь.

Кёя прожигал его взглядом, каменея от ярости. Дыхание возвращалось — весьма кстати. Мукуро изменила интуиция: он доживал свои последние секунды, но продолжал с увлечением бредить о нереализованных мазохистских желаниях и диссоциальных расстройствах личности.

— Поэтому секс с тобой и оказался лучшим в моей жизни, — закончил он, когда Кёя восстановился полностью. Тонфа выскользнула из ослабших пальцев и звонко стукнула об асфальт.  
Мукуро подобрал ее и вернул не глядя. Обхватил колено и уткнулся в него подбородком.  
— Хорошо быть тобой, Хибари Кёя, — добавил он таким тоном, что бить прямо сейчас расхотелось.  
— Тебе же было больно, — подумав, сказал Кёя.  
Мукуро покосился на него и улыбнулся.  
— Больно было твоему телу. А мне было хорошо.  
Кёя хмыкнул. Кажется, он начинал понимать, и желание подраться возвращалось.  
— Любишь делать больно другим?  
— Я люблю причинять боль, — бегло согласился Мукуро. — Допустим — только допустим, Кёя, — ты готов принимать ее. Но даже добровольная физическая боль для тебя унизительна, как поражение. Гордость на одном конце, унижение на другом. Значит, ты никогда не получишь того, что хочешь, потому что…  
— Никому не доверяю, — сказал Кёя.  
— Кроме себя.  
Мукуро больше не улыбался. Раскосые глаза непроницаемо целились с чужого лица. Теперь я не доверяю даже себе, подумал Кёя и рывком поднялся.

Мукуро поднялся следом, толкнул к стене. Кёя смотрел на него сверху вниз и задавался вопросом, почему до сих пор не убил. Наверное, мозг этого идиота долго пробыл без кислорода.  
— Тобой быть хорошо, но очень, очень трудно, Кёя, — протянул Мукуро. — Ты бегаешь от своих желаний, готов перегрызть собственное горло, а ведь можешь получить все сразу.  
— Ваттене.  
Мукуро придвинулся, глаза заблестели в свете фонаря, как мокрый асфальт.  
— Тебе сложно свыкнуться с временным телом, потому что ты сопротивляешься. Перестань ломать себя, получай удовольствие. Когда еще выпадет такой шанс?  
— Действительно, — согласился Кёя и принял вес его тела на руку, отпустил, мешком сваливая к ногам. Прокрутил рукоятку, откинул полу куртки, вставил тонфу в петлю.  
Мукуро обнимался со своими коленями и стонал.  
— Кайфуешь? — без интереса спросил Кёя.  
— У тебя порог высокий, — пропыхтел Мукуро. — Требуется рука настоящего профессионала.  
— Даю пять минут, и мы едем домой с разрешенной скоростью. Если услышу от тебя еще хоть слово, нарушу свое обещание не убивать тебя в моем теле.  
Мукуро благоразумно не ответил.

*  
Мукуро молчал до самого дома, поужинал на кухне, постелил себе и отгородился ноутбуком, воткнув наушники. Кёя был не в духе, но причину мрачного настроения найти не мог. Не пострадавший парк, не вмешательство Савады; треп о радостях садомазохизма? Очередная ерунда, не стоившая его внимания, Мукуро умел часами нести бред на любую тему. Но сердце было не на месте, и сам Кёя не смог отвлечься ни чтением, ни поздней медитацией на веранде. 

Когда переплеты сёдзи погасли, и месяц скрылся за облаком, погрузив сад в темноту, Кёя поднялся с настила. Бесшумно вернулся в дом, расстелил свой футон.

Прежде он бы принял ванну, согревавшую перед сном; теперь же предпочитал контрастный душ, и сон еще долго не шел после того, как Кёя ложился и выравнивал край одеяла. Подушка была твердой и тонкой, одеяло тяжелым, пижама неприятно терлась о кожу. Стоило закрыть глаза, и очередной кошмар наваливался, терзал то ли видениями из чужого прошлого, то ли порождением его собственного разума. Кёя мог положить этому конец, но тянул время. Ждал, сам не зная чего. Бессмысленное, ненормальное состояние. Он привык ставить четкие цели, идти кратчайшим путем, а не топтаться на месте.

Он закрыл за собой дверь и включил воду в купальне. Смешал горячую с холодной, окатил табурет. Взял свой травяной гель, опять оставленный черт знает где с открытой крышечкой.

День мелькал кадрами: первый опыт удовлетворения, разделенного с кем-то еще, неудачная стычка с босодзоку, отличная драка с самозванцем, прерванная явлением Савады. Безумная ночная гонка.

Кёя без удовольствия домылся и сидел, облокотившись на колено. Веки опущены, дыхание ровное, связных мыслей нет. Щека почти мертвого Мукуро была такой теплой под его ладонью. Беззащитной, как раненая птица. Немыслимый еще вчера секс не решил их общей проблемы и ничего не изменил. Почти ничего. Кёя по-прежнему не понимал Мукуро, ненавидел до смерти и хотел… узнать его. Хотел.

Вода сеяла по плечам, опущенному затылку, струилась по чистой до скрипа коже, но Кёя ощущал себя грязным. Напряжение давило на виски, ныло в мышцах спины и бедер. Он раздвинул ноги шире, бездумно потрогал себя. Пальцы сами вплелись в мокрые волоски, чужой член удобно лег в ладонь, расслабленный, длинный. Кёя глубоко вздохнул, покрутил шеей, расправил плечи. Не открывая глаз, погладил, пропустил сквозь кулак. Обнажил головку. Член отзывался, толстел упругими толчками. Кёя нащупал на полу гель, выдавил на пальцы, размазал. Снова взял в руку и потер у основания, скользнул к уздечке, царапнул тонкую кожу. Дыхание сбилось. Он гулко глотнул, отпустил лейку душа. 

Приложил ладонь к гибкой сильной шее там, где нервно билась жилка, провел по ключицам, тронул сосок. Кожа здесь была совсем нежной, комочек плоти налился кровью, стоило потеребить ногтем, и удовольствие прокатилось крупной дрожью, вырвало резкий вздох. Кёя закусил губу. Пульс частил, стучал в висках, в твердом члене, зажатом в скользком кулаке. На атласно-тугой коже щекотно выступила теплая дрожащая капелька, он смахнул ее большим пальцем. 

Охватил яички, меньше, чем у него, но приятно тяжелые. Волоски терлись о ладонь, кожа под ними была еще мягче, бархатистей. Он защипнул складку, помедлил и сдавил. Шумно выдохнул через нос.

Как Мукуро это делает? Ласкает себя медленно, дразнит, растягивает удовольствие — или доводит до оргазма жестко и быстро? Нет, он не любит боль. Молочного оттенка, изъеденная метками Эстранео и Вендиче кожа и в самом деле чувствительная — любой удар оставляет на ней след. Почти все ушибы, ссадины и кровоподтеки, покрывавшие тело Мукуро с головы до пят, нанесены его же рукой. Он любит свое тело, но как будто не бережет. Или тоже увлекается и не отдает себе отчет, в чьем теле вынужден убивать врага. Каждая их драка была убийством — просто еще никто не победил. Не довел бой до конца.

Кёя грубо тер нежную кожу, глушил удовольствие болью, не ища разрядки, как будто снова сражался. Как будто кончить сейчас вот так, дрожа от наслаждения, острого, сладкого, было все равно что проиграть. 

Если бы только Кёя мог трогать Мукуро, а не себя в его теле. Сделать все, что хотел. Не теперь, когда все перепуталось и не понять, кто кого доводит до агонии; хотя бы раз увидеть Рокудо Мукуро вздыхающим в его собственном теле в самый незащищенный и унизительный для мужчины момент. 

Тот, другой Хибари Кёя из будущего, наверняка видел, и не раз. Засыпал с Мукуро в одной постели, давал советы, как будто имел право. Кто он такой, как он посмел все поломать, изгадить.

Кёя сдавленно зарычал, ладонь нырнула между бедер, туда, где кожа была воспаленно-горячей. Пальцы лихорадочно дергали член, стоны выталкивались сквозь зубы вместе с короткими чужими словами, оргазм подкатывал, неотвратимый, мучительный; за перегородкой отчетливо вздохнули. Кёя ударил по крану, вырубив воду, — обгоняя невесомый стук двери, в тишине стремительно удалялся звук шагов.  
Он похолодел.  
Поднялся, едва не упал. Член разбух и дергался, яйца ныли; Кёя сорвал с крючка полотенце, обернул вокруг бедер. Оскальзываясь, прошлепал за перегородку, отодвинул дверь.  
Свет с его черным силуэтом падал прямоугольником на циновки, тянулся к дальней стенке, где смутно белел край гостевого футона.

Кёя погасил свет, медленно подошел. Он слышал только свое дыхание. Мукуро лежал неподвижно, голые руки вытянуты поверх одеяла. В проем сёдзи заглянул месяц, высветил профиль с коротким носом и взлохмаченной челкой, сомкнутые во сне губы.  
Кёя шагнул, с размаху пнул в бок — пол перевернулся, футон ударил в спину.  
Он задыхался от боли. Мукуро наваливался всем телом, ввинчивался пальцем в горло и отпустил, когда Кёя захрипел.  
Сел, оперся на руку. Отвел прядь с его лба, погладил по щеке.  
Вуайер несчастный, вспомнил Кёя, сатанея от ярости.  
Мукуро легонько стукнул его по лбу ребром ладони.  
— Матто. Разве ты не знаешь, что нельзя подкрадываться к Хибари Кёе, когда он изволит отдыхать.  
Кёя еле дышал. Стены плавали, месяц троился за дрожащей пеленой.  
— Это мой прием, — выдавил он, ворочая непослушным языком, — ты не мог его знать, ты…  
— А это — мое тело, — оборвал Мукуро, — и ты лапал его без зазрения совести.  
Он уперся локтями в свои раздвинутые колени, переплел пальцы. Кёя отвел взгляд и шевельнул желваками.  
— Я всегда сплю голым, — подтвердил Мукуро, без труда прочитав его мысли.  
— Плевать.  
— А твоему члену — нет.  
Кёя молчал. О чьем члене вел речь Мукуро, было уже не разобрать, но это не имело значения — возбуждены были они оба.  
— Значит, насилие тебя тоже заводит, — заметил Мукуро таким тоном, будто вносил запись в историю болезни. — Противоестественная беспомощность… Наручники, гм. Кляп? Что-то из подручных средств. Галстук, возможно.  
Кёя с трудом приподнялся на локтях, яростно глядя исподлобья.  
— Не совсем противоестественная, — согласился Мукуро. — Неконтролируемое удовлетворение. Дать возможность получать удовольствие, лишить возможности сопротивляться.  
Протянул руку и сорвал полотенце.  
Он не успел ответить: пальцы охватили ноющий член, сдавили как надо, и Кёя с нечаянным выдохом упал на подушку. 

Спустя всего минуту молчания, заполненного неясным шорохом и ритмичными, невыносимо бесстыдными звуками, коротко простонал в голос.

— Я знаю, как мне нравится, — задыхаясь, сказал Мукуро. — Знаю, что делать, чтобы заставить тебя кричать, Кёя.

Он едва разобрал слова за грохотом крови в ушах и сцепил зубы. Пальцы ног сводило от напряжения. Тело, ватное после удара в секретную точку, пробирала дрожь. Каждый раз, когда Мукуро расслаблял пальцы, и дрочка скатывалась в небрежную ласку, Кёя дрожал сильнее и не мог сдержать унизительного стона.

Когда противоестественное удовольствие превратилось в муку, основание члена жестко передавили, и Мукуро наклонился к самому лицу.  
— Ты орешь по ночам, — зашептал он, обдавая щеку дыханием, — потому что роешься в моей голове, как в своем кармане. Но я не такой, как ты, Кёя. Я не знаю, бил ли тебя в детстве отец и видел ли ты свою мать голой. Не знаю, почему ты меня так ненавидишь, но не убиваешь. Мне не нужны твои грязные секреты. 

Кёя взял его за горло, пальцы вяло соскользнули — Мукуро поймал ладонь свободной рукой, приложил к своей щеке.  
— Мне достаточно того, что ты рассказываешь сам. Ты изнуряешь свое тело тренировками и крепко спишь, потому что твоя совесть чиста. Тебе нравится твоя птица, твой дом и Намимори. Ты презираешь людей, потому что они слишком слабые, или шумные, или грязные. Ты никогда не простишь мне своего унижения. Ты самый сильный человек, которого я знаю. И ты любишь боль, Кёя.  
Не ослабляя хватки, он повел кулак по члену вверх — и не отрывал взгляда, пока Кёя не закричал. 

Когда все было кончено, Мукуро лизнул испачканные пальцы и опустил руку между своих ног. Кёя нашел в себе силы сползти с футона и подняться, добрел, спотыкаясь, до своей постели. 

Уже проваливаясь в сон, услышал свое имя и тихий выдох.

*  
Утром его ждал сюрприз. Он в очередной раз вынырнул из душного кошмара и лежал мокрый как мышь, слушал с облегчением и тоской, как просыпается сад и занимается новый день, и узнал свои шаги: они отметили путь не на кухню или в ванную, а к веранде. Кёя подождал немного и открыл глаза, привстал на локте. 

Облитая бледной зарей фигурка передвигалась за раздвинутыми сёдзи быстро и плавно, боевые формы сменяли друг друга в строгом порядке, подчиняясь внутреннему ритму. Это была разработанная им индивидуальная программа — большей частью атакующие приемы ногами. Удары бедром и голенью, поочередно внутренней стороной, внешней, всей стопой, пяткой, пальцами. Отточенные движения, выдержанный темп. Кожа порозовела, пот блестел в ложбинке позвоночника, стекал за ремень подвернутых джинсов. Плохая работа левым коленом, сделал Кёя зарубку на будущее. Он едва отдавал себе отчет, за кем наблюдает; это было похоже на документальное кино, снятое от него тайком. Под конец в дело пошли предплечья — удары по столбу навеса воображаемыми тонфами. Дыхание заметно сбилось, но в целом придраться было не к чему.

Он дождался финального традиционного поклона, но Мукуро не спешил возвращаться в дом — набросил полотенце и уселся, скрестив щиколотки, на доски настила. Застыл, словно статуэтка нэцке. Кёя понял, что улыбается. Так обычно поступал он сам — не было ничего прекраснее рассветного часа в его саду.  
Разве что случайного свидетеля своей тренировки он заметил бы сразу.

— Не спится? — спросил Мукуро не оборачиваясь.  
Кёя хмыкнул и откинул одеяло. Набросил юкату, обвязался поясом.  
Он как будто тянул время.  
Вышел и сел рядом, сложил руки, просунув ладони в рукава.  
— Бессонница, — помолчав, признался он честно, проглотил протяжный зевок. — Не представляю, как ты справляешься. В твоей голове сутки напролет играет чертово радио и крутят ужастики, — сострил он неуклюже.  
— Просто у тебя нет опыта, Кёя. Мое тело у тебя первое.  
Он сощурился, но не стал отвечать грубостью на издевательский намек.

Мукуро добродушно рассмеялся. Скосил на него лукавый взгляд.  
— И брошу я к тебе на дно всю грусть мою и все грехи мои, и с погремушками колпак дурацкий, звеневший долго так на голове моей, и лицемерия змеиный, коварный, ледяной покров, давивший долго так мне душу, больную душу, все отрицавшую…  
— …и ангелов, и Бога, — закончил Кёя и оторопел.  
Мукуро улыбался.  
— Можешь себе представить: я ничего не смыслю в стихах и не знаю, откуда эти. Меня это беспокоит? Ничуть. Они мне нравятся, так пусть остаются. Ты справишься, когда научишься отделять свой разум от всего инородного, использовать, что тебе нужно, и не обращать внимания на, гм, побочные эффекты вроде чужой памяти. Но я надеюсь, тебе не придется учиться, — закончил он, возвращаясь к созерцанию сада. 

Из дома выпорхнул Хибёрд, сделал круг над их головами и спикировал к водосборнику. Первые лучи позолотили листву, с нежным переливом ожила музыка ветра.

— Слишком красиво, чтобы быть реальностью. Твой сад чудесен.  
— Ты поэтому проникал на мою территорию, словно вор? Полюбоваться?  
Мукуро повернул голову.  
— Ты был здесь раньше, — отрезал Кёя, требовательно глядя в глаза. — Ты видел, как я тренируюсь, иначе не смог бы повторить.  
— Память тела? — предложил Мукуро. Улыбнулся, бесхитростно и весело.  
Как ребенок, вспомнил Кёя без раздражения.  
— Зачем ты приходил сюда?  
Мукуро тянул с ответом, словно колебался, соврать или нет.  
— Мне нравится, как ты это делаешь.  
— Тренируюсь? — не поверил Кёя.  
— Тренируешься. Поливаешь цветы. Спишь. У тебя становится такое лицо…

Как у тебя сейчас, мысленно ответил Кёя. Он был растерян, сбит с толку, не находя в себе прежней злости.  
Мукуро смотрел с тем странным выражением в глазах. Как будто удерживал себя от чего-то непоправимого.  
— Вчера в парке… это было неплохо, — признал Кёя, чтобы разбить молчание. — Ты в хорошей форме, Мукуро. Саваде пришлось несладко.  
— Хвастаешь?  
Кёя нахмурился. Мукуро рассмеялся.  
— Это было красиво, потому что не могло быть иначе, — уверенно сказал он.  
— Почему? — машинально спросил Кёя.  
— Потому что красив ты сам, — помедлив, без улыбки ответил Мукуро.  
— Я _не_ красив, — отчеканил Кёя. Красивый — ты, не кривя душой, возразил он про себя.  
Мукуро качал головой, будто сочувствовал.  
— Как можно этого не видеть?  
— Ваттене.  
— Старый добрый Хибари Кёя… — Мукуро побарабанил пальцами по колену, прихлопнул ладонью. — Нам нужно зеркало.  
— В ванной.  
— Да-да, для бритья над умывальником… Со слуховое окошко. Нет, нам понадобится зеркало побольше.

Мукуро со знакомой грацией поднялся, прошел по настилу, раздвигая боковые сёдзи, впуская в дом свет и воздух. Постоял, обхватив себя за плечи. Кёя наблюдал за ним из-под ресниц, пряча интерес за непроницаемым взглядом.  
— Придумай его, — предложил Мукуро.  
Кёя снова нахмурился, и тот фыркнул:  
— Ох и презабавный же у меня вид, когда ты пытаешься соображать… — он со смешком увернулся от запущенного тапочка и напомнил: — Иллюзии, Кёя. Ты владеешь ими не хуже меня.  
— Ты ими больше не владеешь.  
— Да… Ты прав. Зато у меня есть твой ежик. Кажется, я ему нравлюсь.  
Мукуро подмигнул. 

Кёя медлил с ответом. Он понял: в сравнении с потерей тела временное расставание с оружием для него было мелочью, но для Мукуро эта разлука обернулась катастрофой. Тот в одночасье потерял все.

— Научи меня.  
Мукуро бегло улыбнулся.  
— Используй воображение. Представь зеркало, любое — но до мельчайших подробностей. В свой рост, лучше всего напольное, с поворотным механизмом, хотя сойдет и настенное… Правда, я не знаю, куда ты его повесишь. Можем вернуться в дом, если хочешь — будет проще сосредоточиться.

Кёя с усмешкой повиновался, скрестил руки на груди.  
Мукуро встал напротив в нескольких шагах.

— Закрой глаза и просто поверь в него. Почувствуй, как оно пахнет стариной, рассмотри до последнего пятнышка на амальгаме. Мне нравится классический стиль, серебро и настоящее венецианское стекло — абсолютное совершенство. Может, оно будет чуточку мутным, но зато не исказит твоего… 

Кёя подождал, поднял голову и вздрогнул, увидев его прямо перед собой — босиком, в синей юкате, с волосами, в беспорядке свисавшими вдоль неулыбчивого лица. 

Мукуро вышел из-за овальной золоченой рамы, встал плечом к плечу, и Кёя понял, что все получилось.

Зеркало было таким, как он захотел, но это не имело значения. Он смотрел, словно падал, в свои глаза — с расширенными зрачками, темно-серые — и отказывался верить, что это Мукуро рядом с ним смотрит в глаза его отражению. 

— Абсолютное совершенство, — прозвучало тихо. Кёя прижал ко рту кулак. Взгляд метался между зеркальными двойниками. На секунду ему почудилось, что он больше не существует, что зеркало дважды отражает Мукуро, и захотелось разбить его вдребезги. Мутная поверхность качнулась, мелькнул разобранный футон за спиной, край отвернутого одеяла.

Он перевел дыхание.  
Мукуро придвинул зеркало, отрегулировал угол наклона. Взял за руку, потянул за собой.  
Кёя послушно сел на постель. Облокотился на колени и потер горевшее лицо.  
— Не возражаешь, если я покажу тебе кое-что? Обещай не мешать мне.  
Кёя согласно промычал, толком не понимая, о чем его спрашивают. Он сдерживал крик — и желание содрать с себя кожу ногтями.  
Вздрогнул, перехватил запястье.  
— Это я, — услышал он свой голос. Мукуро опустился между его ног на самый край футона, откинулся спиной на грудь. Слишком тесно; уронив руки, закаменевший, как изваяние, Кёя ощутил жар разогретого тела через свою одежду.  
— Не смотри на меня, — попросил Мукуро, положил пальцы на пряжку ремня. — Смотри на себя.  
Кёя вскинул взгляд, недоуменно свел брови — он и так видел свое тело в объятиях чужого, но затем понял. Постарался представить, что отражение в зеркале только одно — его собственное. Оперся на одеяло позади себя, сдул со щеки прядь, глядя поверх голого плеча.

Сначала он смотрел в глаза — Мукуро расстегивал ремень и пуговицу, спускал молнию, не разрывая контакта, но потом голова откинулась назад, ресницы затрепетали, сомкнулись, и Кёя остался с собой один на один. Теперь его и больше ничья рука поглаживала шею и угловатые плечи, его пальцы касались затвердевших сосков, а потом обе ладони с силой скользнули к талии и ниже, большими пальцами спуская джинсы. Бедра приподнимались, помогая раздеваться, узкие ступни ерзали, сдирали штанины. Джинсы вывернутым комком отлетели в сторону, колени свободно раздвинулись, и мускулы проступили на животе, стоило пальцам заработать в правильном темпе, быстром и четком. Дыхание сбилось, учащаясь, и наваждение вернулось — Кёя снова "смотрел кино", откровенное соло для него одного. Он следил за рукой, слушал прерывистые выдохи, растерянный и ошеломленный. Таким он себя не помнил — потому что никогда не видел. Сорвался хриплый стон, не разобрать, чей. На секунду запрокинутое лицо исказилось до неузнаваемости, склеенные в стрелки ресницы распахнулись. Глаза сверкали за дрожащей пеленой, словно камни острой огранки. Знакомый взгляд плыл, мешал поймать в нем чужое, непонятное. Не страх; что-то уязвимое, неправильное, разящее, как случайная смерть.

«Мукуро», — сказал себе Кёя. С трудом стряхнул наваждение. Он сделал собственный выбор: зажмурился и потерся щекой о щеку, провел губами по шее, зубами сдавил кожу, окончательно все разрушая. Отпустил выкрученное за спиной одеяло и позволил себе не видеть, а чувствовать — жадными ладонями, голодным ртом. Нетерпеливо дернул бедрами, оттолкнул мешавшую руку, размазал влагу по нежной тугой головке. Сдавил пальцами.

— Кёя, — испуганно выдохнул Мукуро.  
Без особой надежды на успех он открыл глаза.  
Изумление во взгляде Мукуро боролось с возбуждением. Пламя еще таяло инеем в его волосах, но весь он от идеального пробора до кончиков пальцев был таким, как захотел Кёя. Синеглазым, белокожим — никаких имплантатов, штрих-кодов и шрамов.  
Чистым.  
— Зачем ты это сделал, — произнес Мукуро своим голосом. По крайней мере таким его слышал Кёя. Он не ответил — был занят собой, и концентрироваться стало труднее. Если бы Мукуро не показал его — и тренирующимся, и сгорающим от желания, — Кёя не стал бы и пытаться. Ему хватало того, кто был сейчас в его объятиях, но что-то внутри требовало идти до конца.  
Профессиональная гордость, подумал он с нервным смешком и разжал пальцы.  
— Не такие темные. Глаза…  
Мягкий голос Мукуро сорвался.  
Кёе было плевать. Цвет собственных глаз был последним, что его волновало. Ведь все остальное получилось безупречным — даже стойкий запах иллюзий, который теперь стал общим.

Он расслабленно вытянул ноги, по-хозяйски лизнул знакомо бьющуюся на шее жилку, придавил языком. Рука вернулась к члену, длинному, гладкому, горячо разбухшему от крови. Чужой пульс стучался в ладонь, в губы, отдавался эхом в легкой голове. Мукуро дрожал всем телом, нескладно и искренне, но не жаловался. 

Кёя встряхнул пальцами, собрал на кончиках пламя, растер, представляя масло. Смазанная ладонь обогнула член, приласкала яички, вырвав у терпеливого молчуна судорожный вздох, и воровато проникла дальше, глубже.  
Мукуро напрягся, Кёя неловко чмокнул его в щеку.  
— Я не причиню тебе боль.

Мукуро бормотал что-то неразборчивое — кажется, повторял имя. Собственное возбуждение росло, требовало, и Кёя раздернул полы смятой и влажной от пота юкаты, выдохнул от облегчения. Помогая себе рукой, другой обнял Мукуро, потянул на себя — тот сразу понял, что делать, сдвинул колени, и каменно-твердый член втерся между скользких от масла бедер. Кёя с трудом вспомнил о чужом удовольствии, но на этот раз так стиснул пальцы под головкой, что Мукуро вскрикнул. 

Кёя закусил губу. Удовольствие отпускало сведенные мышцы, откатывало лениво и тяжело. Мелькнуло воспоминание о вчерашнем вечере; он отмел его, сухо глотнул, приказал: «Двигайся». Не услышал своего голоса, но Мукуро понял, потому что смотрел в зеркало — они сшиблись взглядами, когда Кёя открыл глаза.

Придуманные образы держались — и когда поначалу скованные движения набрали ритм, и когда Кёя забылся, коротко целуя горячую щеку, уголок губ, а Мукуро скрестил ноги, опираясь на дрожащие руки, и двигался вверх-вниз, и сдавливал его так правильно-сильно, что было больно и слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой. Того, что Кёя читал в одинаковых синих, ничего теперь не скрывающих глазах, было мало, и, может быть, поэтому иллюзии не исчезли, даже когда зеркало потекло, как воск, и остались только гортанные рычащие стоны, в которых не было ничего человеческого, ладонь на беззащитно подставленном горле, судороги разделенного на двоих оргазма и самый последний, долгий всхлип, врезавшийся в сердце. 

*  
Хибари Кёя из будущего — тот, что не снимал номеров с иллюзионистами и не давал идиотских советов — вел свой дневник с восемнадцати лет. Кёя купил себе точно такую черную записную книжку, когда вернулся из будущего, ему уже исполнилось семнадцать, но записывать было нечего. 

До создания первой из коробочек будущего, внесенных Хибари Кёей в архив под кодом «ежики», оставалось пять лет. Заполучив дневник вместе с планами научно-исследовательской секретной базы и кольцами различных видов и классов, Кёя объездил пол-Европы, прерываясь на разборки с Шимон, но драгоценная коллекция пополнялась лишь пергаментными чертежами изобретений Джеппетто Лоренцини, похожими на детские рисунки животных и оружия. Единственный доступный прототип авторства Кёнига, опередившего время, оказался захоронен не в Италии, а в Кокуё — складывалось впечатление, что Мукуро, а затем и Верде не просто так выбрали это странное место. Вором Кёя себя не считал, однако после битвы представителей участь коробочки была решена. Принадлежи та аркобалено, открывайся пламенем малыша или кого-нибудь из шайки Мукуро, оружием бы воспользовались. Кёе тоже могло не повезти, но оставлять сокровище гнить в земле было непростительно. Вместе с летними школьными каникулами пришло долгожданное время творить собственную историю. 

И вот он сидит перед чистой страницей, по левую руку дымится кружка отлично сваренного кофе, а зелень и цветы его сада купаются в солнечных лучах: на небе ни облачка, птицы не умолкают и жужжат насекомые — природа обещает прекрасный день, Мукуро смотрит Дискавери в наушниках, и в доме царит благословенная тишина. Время покоя и уединения тает, словам тесно в голове, но из-под пера не вышло ни строчки. 

Конечно, взбреди Кёе в голову, что он не является прирожденным воином и не обязан вести записи исключительно про оружие, избавиться от слов не составило бы труда.  
Тогда бы в его дневнике хранились совсем другие секреты.  
Грязные, как сказал бы Мукуро.

07.23, воскресенье, третий день в чужом теле:  
Придуманные Кёей образы исчезли после второго раза.  
От зеркала осталась синяя пластилиновая лужа, рама застыла корягой, похожая на лысый бонсай, а за ухом Мукуро распустилась камелия, темно-малиновая и бархатистая. Кёя был повержен убийственным зрелищем на обе лопатки.  
Цветок болтался и дергался в такт, ронял лепестки, пока Мукуро, оседлав бедра, натягивал себя на член и стягивал, как перчатку, тесную и горячую. Кёя оставил на его талии по пять синяков с обоих боков и прокусил себе губу — вот тогда иллюзия и растаяла вместе с последним лепестком.  
Презерватив они порвали.

07.24, понедельник, день четвертый:  
Мукуро проспал в школу. Нарочно, разумеется — вставал он на рассвете.  
В отместку Кёя вылизывал его от тяжело прыгавшего кадыка до узких щиколоток, издевательски обделяя вниманием член, пока тот не сдался без боя. Позволив в ответ довести себя до разрядки сухим кулаком, Кёя немного увлекся и попробовал свое семя на вкус. Потом сравнил с чужим. Никакой в общем-то разницы и ничего особенного — приятного мало, но противно не было. Глаза у Мукуро стали совсем огромными.  
Повторить фокус с иллюзией обмена не удавалось — Кёя терял контроль, едва смирился с временным телом. Выдержка у Мукуро была никакая. Гораздо труднее было привыкнуть к своему лицу в момент оргазма.  
Можно было и не смотреть, конечно.

07.25, вторник, день пятый:  
Мукуро на боку, Кёя сзади, обхватив поперек груди: мелкими толчками он ввел член совсем глубоко и почти им не двигал, раскачивал Мукуро собой, медленно и плавно, и во всем этом было что-то странное — знать, что тебе вот так запросто подставляют спину, пусть и твою же. Потом он отвлекся на свои отросшие волосы, не останавливаясь, убрал в сторону, зачем-то попытался отыскать чувствительные точки, из которых его временное тело, казалось, состояло полностью. Кёя уже был готов признать, что родился со шкурой крокодила, но случайно на пике толчка выдохнул в местечко между лопаток, интуитивно приник губами — и его сжали так, что свет померк в глазах. Кёя прихлопнул ладонь Мукуро к постели, ускорил темп, толчки превратились в удары, эгоистичные и грубые, и Мукуро, ожесточенно отвечая, продемонстрировал свой богатый диапазон стонов — от нежных, как выдох, до грудного рычания. И кончил, так и не притронувшись к себе, что привело его в восторг, а Кёю надолго выбило из равновесия.

07.26, среда, день шестой:  
Каникулы не отменяли контроля за посещением учениками спортивных клубов, и возглавить ДК пришлось Кусакабе. Всё к лучшему; этот болван проявлял деликатность с грацией слона в посудной лавке и принес презервативы повышенной прочности в аптечном пакете, надписанном полным именем Кёи, вместо того чтобы купить их на кассе в 7-11.  
Одна из упаковок оказалась с ягодным вкусом, и Кёя узнал, что Мукуро умеет надевать презерватив ртом.  
Кёя цеплялся за пряди над его ушами и внимательно следил за процессом исключительно ради контроля глубины. У Мукуро был больше, а он не собирался позволить своему телу задохнуться. Что не помешало под конец попытаться его «проткнуть насквозь» — по словам Мукуро, осипшего до сорванного шепота. Кёя извинился проверенным способом, не обделяя на этот раз член вниманием. Надевать презервативы ртом он не умел, зато когда горьковато-соленый, знакомый пряный вкус плеснул на язык и Кёя улыбнулся, проглатывая то, что не пролилось, Мукуро обрел пропавший голос и понес такую ерунду, что он засомневался насчет своих познаний в итальянском.  
Сдвинутые футоны решили не убирать совсем и прикрыть иллюзией ради душевного равновесия Кусакабе, для которого двери всегда были открыты на случай неотложных дел. Кёя сумел удержать маскировку практически не отвлекаясь, когда вечером доставили напольное зеркало, пока они валяли дурака в смешной позе с названием «69».  
Мукуро сказал своему другу, что воспитал чудовище.

07.27, четверг, день седьмой:  
Погода снова испортилась. Раньше Кёя любовался бы повисшими на листах каплями, опавшими на воду лепестками, но теперь сам был мрачнее неба, темно-серого и холодного. Мукуро предложил отвлечься своим способом: придумать что-нибудь посложнее зеркала. Кёя сам не ожидал, что увлечется, — он работал над иллюзией не меньше часа, прежде чем остался доволен. Мукуро чуть не выронил поднос с горячим шоколадом по рецепту своей милой Хром, когда вышел на веранду.

Широкая кадка, до краев наполненная исходящей паром водой: температура ровно сорок пять градусов, настоящий кедр, отгороженная перегородкой дровяная печь, круговая скамья и набор ароматических масел на бортике. «Офуро», — объявил Кёя и развязал пояс юкаты. Мукуро поставил поднос и перемахнул в сад, забыв про садовые тапочки.

На этот раз ванна не была ни слишком горячей, ни холодной, но принимать ее по всем правилам все равно не получилось. Через пять минут блаженства Мукуро утянул его к себе на колени, и Кёя узнал, что изнеженному временному телу нравятся укусы за нижнюю губу. Он запоздало понял, что это поцелуй, и успел удивиться, насколько это разошлось с ожиданиями. Ничего слюнявого, грязного и отталкивающего. Вкусно, влажно и слишком нежно, поэтому боль казалась необходимой, как приправа к рису. Он опять увлекся и опомнился поздно — кадка не дрогнула, но вода плескалась на дне. Масло пока держалось, он откупорил первое попавшееся, разлился горький шоколадный аромат. Глаза Мукуро подернулись пьяной дымчатой поволокой, взгляд стал изумленным, как у ребенка: не позволив ему одуматься и сбежать, Кёя приподнялся, расправил плечи и самоуверенно опустился на твердый смазанный член — тот вошел легко, а через запоздалый удар сердца пришла боль. Жгучая, она загорелась вокруг ствола, потекла по раздвинутым бедрам, скрутила спазмом живот. Кёя дернулся обратно, Мукуро рванул его вниз, выдохнул с рычащим стоном. Кончики пальцев впивались в ягодицы, член входил глубоко, Мукуро держал крепко и дергал на себя с силой, ловко уворачивался, пока Кёя молча вырывался и бил его свободной рукой, цепляясь за бортик, как будто боялся упасть. Не с первого раза попал в оскаленный рот, разбил нижнюю губу, вид своей крови стал последней каплей, довел его до бешенства и какого-то совсем запредельного, почти экстатического наслаждения — и все это ненормальное соитие с мучительными стонами, криками и полившейся взаимной руганью завершилось диким унизительным оргазмом, после которого Кёя не смог встать.

Он пришел в себя в постели, заботливо укутанный в одеяло, под носом дымилась чашка шоколада, которой Кёя и запустил в Мукуро — сначала выпив все до капли, разумеется.

Запах и вкус шоколада раз и навсегда обрели стойкую ассоциацию с сексом.

Лучшим в его жизни, по обыкновению честно признал Кёя той ночью. На его плече покоилась взлохмаченная голова, Мукуро уютно прижимался теплым голым телом, по-хозяйски забросив колено на его бедра. Плечу было неудобно, члену и яйцам жарко, Кёя сходил с ума от бессонницы и больше всего хотел, чтобы завтрашний день наступил хотя бы не завтра.

07.28, пятница: день, в который истекал срок, отведенный на разрешение общей проблемы радикальным способом.

Этот день наступил сегодня, Кёя был прирожденным воином и нарушать собственное слово было не в его правилах, поэтому он снял колпачок и сделал первую запись.

_В ночь на пятницу 21 июля пламенем облака и тумана открыта универсальная коробочка Кёнига-Лоренцини  
Оружие: временный обратимый обмен волновой энергией и боевыми способностями  
28 июля: завершение испытания _

— Шоколадный кекс?  
Рука дрогнула, и перо безупречной конструкции «нагината-тоги» оставило жирную кляксу. Горячие и влажные, губы Мукуро раздвинулись в улыбке, соскользнули ниже — туда, где кожа на шее была невыносимо чувствительной.  
Кёя прерывисто выдохнул, справился с дрожью. Заложил ручкой дневник, залпом допил холодный кофе.  
Мукуро поставил тарелку с кексом и сел — не напротив, а рядом, чтобы не закрывать вид.  
— Значит, пора умирать.  
— Пора, — коротко подтвердил Кёя.  
Мукуро не стал спорить. Правильно сделал: Кёю охватила привычная жажда деятельности, и остановить его сейчас не смог бы даже он сам из будущего.  
— Без тебя я не справлюсь.  
— Я весь внимание.  
Кёя вкратце обрисовал план — его и правда выслушали внимательно, не перебивая глупыми вопросами и возражениями.  
— Нам понадобятся секунданты, — подумав, сказал Мукуро.  
— Кусакабе, — сходу заявил кандидатуру Кёя. Задумался, кого бы смог назвать еще — по всему выходило, что кроме самого Мукуро, он не доверил бы свою смерть никому.  
— Фран, разумеется, — ответил Мукуро. Он казался рассеянным, не ко времени беспечным, но теперь Кёя знал, что это впечатление обманчиво.  
— Сделаем это прямо сейчас? — предложил Мукуро со смешком.  
— Нет, — Кёя прочистил горло, — давай вечером. На закате.  
— Хорошо.  
Хорошо, повторил про себя Кёя.  
Слова перестали тесниться в голове, план был простым и ясным, и даже та доставшая песенка не бесила, как обычно.  
Он бездумно просвистел мотив, напел под нос:  
— Амбараба чичи коко…  
Перехватил внимательный взгляд.  
— О чем это? Не могу понять.  
Мукуро качнул головой. Он смотрел в сад и пытался улыбнуться.  
— Непереводимая игра слов. Бессмыслица, абракадабра. Снова мое "радио"?  
Кёя кивнул.  
— Я слышу ее днем и ночью.  
Мукуро задержал на нем потухший взгляд и отвел глаза.  
Не станет рассказывать, понял Кёя, но ошибся.  
— Это считалочка. Подопытные кролики Эстранео сами решали, кому выпадет честь стать героем дня и умереть во имя прекрасного будущего. Мы собирались в круг, пели хором. Мне тоже выпадало водить, но моя очередь не наступала. Дети не играли со мной, не издевались, хотя я был младшим и тихоней. Я лучше других детей прятался от Эстранео, меня долго не могли поймать. Подстрелили какой-то парализующей пулей, как звереныша, но я умел прятаться даже в их центре. Я не признавал себя частью семьи. Был сам по себе. Не знал, что родился иллюзионистом — или хотел это забыть… Не помню. Я решил пережить всех. Воображал себя великим магом, всесильным, неуязвимым.  
Мукуро выдохся.  
Хибёрд с шорохом слетел к нему на плечо и принялся чистить перья. Кёя ждал.  
— А потом меня нашли, — ровно закончил Мукуро.  
Кёя повернул руку на столике ладонью вверх. Дождался, когда ее накроет ладонь Мукуро, и переплел с ним пальцы. 

*  
— Эксплуатация детского труда запрещена двадцать седьмой статьей конституции, — бубнил Фран на ходу, без интереса взглядывая по сторонам, — надоели чужие истории, ни славы, ни барашка, уйду к однорукому, буду вершить великий подвиг.  
— Это ты-то? — искренне удивился Мукуро, помогая Кёе запереть ворота. Наклонился за ящиками с буквами М. и F., повысил голос: — Обувь сними, засранец.  
Фран сделал ботинки невидимыми, протопал подметками по крыльцу и безошибочно зашагал к веранде. Кусакабе приветствовал его поклоном, придержал дверь.  
— Кё-сан, — сказал он в воздух и поклонился ниже.  
— Бона сера, Тецуя, — Мукуро скинул туфли, не выпуская ящиков из рук, прошел за учеником. Кёя развязал шнурки, снял ботинки. Поставил рядышком на камень.  
Странное чувство: он в любом случае их больше не наденет. Сегодня все закончится хорошо, и в этих ботинках уйдет Мукуро.  
— Кё-сан?..  
Кёя выпрямился, тряхнул волосами, машинально прикрывая глаз.  
— Пойдем.

Сад застыл, как нарисованный — догорающая заря, неподвижные листья, сомкнутые лепестки, только ночные фиалки пахли тревожно, как перед дождем.  
Потом ожил водосборник, повел счет минутам.

Кёя вышел босиком к расчищенной поляне. Маскировочная иллюзия накрывала ее куполом, невидимым для всех — кроме него и создателя полосатого тента с узкими раздвоенными флагами. Кусакабе и Фран заняли места под ивой у источника — «в первом ряду», объявил любитель цирка и уселся в плюшевое красное кресло с ведерком попкорна. Мукуро возился с ящиками, ни на кого не обращая внимания. Выпрямился, неестественно спокойный, встал напротив. Глаза были холодными, взгляд — жестким. 

Кёя подавил дурное предчувствие. Выставил время на своих часах, поднял глаза, и над шапкой Франа вспрыгнуло табло с секундомером. Щелкнула первая секунда. Кёя запустил обратный отсчет, перевел взгляд на Мукуро, но его уже поглотил белый свет. 

Обратная игольчатая сфера пожирала воздух, с реактивным ревом строила оболочку, выбрасывая пламя наружу. Кёя ощупал в кармане коробочку. Резко сомкнулась тишина; он выдохнул и сощурился на светлое облачное небо, хищно нацеленные стальные шипы.  
Сделал на пробу шаг и не услышал эха. Почему-то казалось, что оно должно быть, гулкое и пустое.  
— Момент истины.  
Он оглянулся, увидел танцующий фиолетовый лепесток. Моргнул и сфокусировал взгляд.  
Мукуро приближался мягким шагом, объятые пламенем тонфы покачивались в расслабленных руках.  
Кёя помрачнел.  
— Не жги кислород.  
— Сколько у нас, ты сказал… одиннадцать минут?  
— Уже десять.  
Что-то шло не так. Кёя не понимал. Все ведь было хорошо, зачем он…  
— Зачем тебе оружие?  
Мукуро улыбался.  
— А тебе?  
— Я безоружен, — Кёя вытащил коробочку. — Твои серьги у Франа. Браслет у Кусакабе.  
Мукуро задумался. Остановился в трех шагах.  
Кёя разозлился.  
— Бесишь. Говори прямо, в чем дело. Хочешь драться?  
Мукуро тянул время, вглядывался в лицо. Тихо шипело пламя. Кёя чувствовал, как сгорает драгоценный воздух. В буквальном смысле — дыхание затруднялось с каждым выдохом.  
— Фран разрушит оболочку через пятнадцать… — Кёя метнул взгляд на часы. — Четырнадцать минут. Если не бросишь свои фокусы, у нас будут проблемы.  
Мукуро шагнул, прокрутил тонфы, как пистолеты, нежно дунул — пламя погасло.  
Рассмеялся, и тогда Кёя понял.  
— Я не такой, как ты, Мукуро, — тяжело сказал он. — Я бы тебя не предал.  
Мукуро шевельнул губами, сделал последний разделявший их шаг.  
Его улыбка пропала.  
— Прости, — ответил он ровным голосом.  
Кёя молча смотрел в поднятое к нему лицо. За что именно Мукуро просил сейчас прощения, было понятно без слов.  
Выбил из его левой руки тонфу, поймал и принял боевую стойку.  
— Защищайся.  
— Давно бы так.  
Мукуро вскинул оружие к плечу, как нунчаку, объявил с грозным весельем:  
— Раунд третий, дамы и господа.  
Кёя хмыкнул и ударил первым.

Эта драка была лучшей — может быть, потому что могла стать последней. Или потому что на этот раз соперником Кёи был он сам. Все исчезло — прошлое, которое теперь осталось в прошлом, ненадежное будущее. Был честный бой, справедливый поединок равных противников.

Кёя до последнего не чувствовал удушья. Они и правда оказались равны; Мукуро отступал, но не сдавался. Отбил удар в опасной близости от шипа, перебросил тонфу в другую руку и повалился вперед, как кукла — Кёя успел подхватить его, обнял за талию. Сердце застучало снова, под ложечкой похолодело.  
— Ты дерешься… или танцуешь со мной, — спросил Мукуро. Его слабое дыхание часто обдавало шею. Кёя выбил из повисшей руки тонфу, выронил свою. Придержал спину ладонью и опустился с ним на колени, усадил, оберегая голову, к вогнутой стенке. Сполз рядом, плечом к плечу.  
Мукуро молчал. Наверное, там, за непроницаемой оболочкой, повалил снег.  
— После станцуем, — пообещал Кёя, чтобы услышать голос. Подождал и объявил: — Три-два в мою пользу.  
Мукуро ожил, двинул его локтем в бок — как лапой пихнул.  
— Бене, — согласился Кёя. — Ничья так ничья.  
Было слышно только их дыхание.  
Неподвижные облака меняли очертания, пухлые, как сахарная вата.  
— Вон то похоже на барашка, — сказал Кёя. Проверил время, поднял взгляд и засмотрелся.  
— Фисташковое мороженое, — поправил Мукуро. — Сколько?  
— Еще три… — Кёя снова посмотрел на часы. Уронил руку и нащупал коробочку. — Две и сорок пять секунд. Укладываемся.  
Второе облако тоже позеленело.  
— Это твое, — голосом умирающего спросил Мукуро, — или уже мое?  
— Твоего ученика. Мои иллюзии потратят кислород.  
Кёя решился посмотреть на него — Мукуро, оказывается, смеялся.  
— Зеленые барашки нарушают дисциплину?  
Кёя ухмыльнулся, опустил тяжелые веки.

Говорить было невозможно, молчать невыносимо. Слова опять теснились в голове, как овцы на лужайке. Скажу самое главное, решил он, открыл глаза и сосредоточился.

— У Хибари Кёи из того будущего пламя тумана, — заговорил Мукуро и умолк. 

Кёя подумал и понял, отрицательно качнул головой.

— Он не пользовался иллюзиями в бою. Он их не видел. Его пламя работало как радар. Расширение вокруг кольца. Что вибрирует в зоне действия — объект.

Он перевел дыхание. После каждого слова воздух как будто кончался насовсем.

— Ему не с кем было открыть коробочку, — закончил мысль Кёя, не слыша себя. — Он никому не доверял.

Мукуро молчал.  
Кёя посмотрел на него и понял, что воздуха больше нет.

Обнял, укладывая его тяжелую голову себе на плечо, привалился к стенке. Не с первого раза перекинул руку с коробочкой через шип. Сталь была теплой. Пульсировала как живая. Она и была живой, пусть оставалась реальной иллюзией.  
В конце концов иллюзии его и прикончили.  
— Дыхалка ни к черту, — прошептал Кёя заплетающимся языком. Сделал короткий бесполезный вдох. Еще один.  
Он не успел сказать главное и больше всего сейчас боялся услышать зов Хром, не выдержать и бросить здесь Мукуро подыхать одного, но в голове щелкали секунды и не было ничьих голосов.  
Коробочка выпала, зеленое небо мигнуло и погасло.

*  
Смех не смолкал, дружный и заразительный. Кёя слабо про себя улыбнулся.  
— Ты лучше расскажи, зачем твоему Кёнигу было выдумывать такие ключи, — выговорил Мукуро, и протянутое с французским прононсом «ля петит морт» утонуло в новом взрыве веселья.  
— У меня так духи называются, Муку-чан!  
Кёя перекатил голову по подушке, открыл глаза. Кусакабе охнул и ткнулся лбом в край футона. Когда выпрямился, Кёя приложил палец к своим губам. Кусакабе кивнул.

Они сидели за столиком у освещенной веранды. ММ и Верде с бокалами чего-то бирюзового, Кен энергично что-то жевал, Чикуса смотрел в никуда, Мукуро любовался ночным садом из новенького плетеного кресла, заложив руки за голову. От него тянуло свежим запахом лотосов. На спинке кресла нахохлился Хибёрд.  
— Чё за ключи, — прочавкал Кен.  
— Да не было никаких ключей, — воскликнул ломающимся дискантом Верде. — К чему столько сложностей? Обменялись бы кольцами, создали искровой промежуток, получили обратный проскок. Там от разряда одно название, удар не сильнее молнии. Дух, правда, вышибает как пробки, побочный эффект, — похвастал он и поддернул сползшие очки. Загорелый до белых пятен вокруг глаз, с новой стрижкой и в сшитом по росту песочном костюме он выглядел на все двенадцать.  
— У него кольцо поломалось, вообрази себе.  
Верде зацокал языком.  
— Прекрасный экземпляр, прекрасный, мне бы его на денек-другой.  
— Смертельный удар мини-молнией, — подал голос Фран. Его шапка маячила за раздвинутыми сёдзи — похоже, он раскачивался на качелях.  
— Дезинформатор ты, а не засранец, — ответил Мукуро. Кен зашелся лающим смехом и закашлялся.  
— Поменял слова местами, — заметил Чикуса и хлопнул его по спине.  
Верде толкнул створку сёдзи.  
— Зачем ты это сделал, негодный мальчишка?  
— Чтобы никто не догадался, — пробормотал Кёя, опустил веки. Голова была легкой и блаженно, восхитительно пустой.  
— Кё-сан. Как вы себя…  
Он показал Кусакабе большой палец.  
— Чтобы никто не догадался, — донесся ответ с веранды.  
Мукуро длинно выругался, ММ фыркнула коктейлем и расхохоталась.  
— Я понял, как заполучил себе в будущем ученика. Твой Хибари-сан решил отомстить мне за…  
— Можно ехать домой, — перебил его Фран. — Ваш Хибари активировался.  
Быстрый неясный шум; скрипнуло кресло. Кёя оттолкнул руку Кусакабе и сел, одергивая выправленную из брюк рубашку. Браслет лежал у изголовья.

Мыслей в легкой голове по-прежнему не было, но блаженства убавилось. Опередив Хибёрда, бывший аркобалено подлетел проверить зрачки и пульс, ММ бесцеремонно разглядывала в упор, отставив ногу в чулке, Кусакабе разрывался между чайником на кухне и нывшим Франом. Ребенок требовал отвезти его домой на мотоцикле, а не в такси, которое, как оказалось, дежурило за воротами. Не глядя поблагодарив за гостеприимство, Чикуса увел Кена.

Когда Кусакабе сдался и получил разрешение, а ММ удалось оторвать Верде от ценного экземпляра, подошел Мукуро.  
Сел перед футоном на циновку, обнял подтянутое к груди колено.  
Знакомая улыбочка казалась чужой.  
— Я собрал свои вещи, — сказал он. Не дождался ответа и стал перечислять, как будто говорил с надзирателем, покидая тюрьму: — Зубную щетку, смену белья…  
— Вы разучились придумывать, — равнодушно посочувствовал Фран. Он сидел с карманной приставкой на ящиках у двери. — Придется размножать, что осталось. Давайте Вердилло? Хочу свой экземпляр.  
— Я не разучился, — улыбнулся Мукуро. Кёя не смотрел в лицо, но услышал эту улыбку в мягком голосе. — Реальность куда лучше иллюзий. Когда-нибудь ты…  
Он замолчал, поймал брошенный синий брелок — Кёя узнал игрушку, едва раскрылась ладонь.  
— Расширьте тогда этого ежика, чтоб стал как тот здоровый… О, мой байк, — не меняя интонации, объявил Фран и потерял к взрослым интерес, вылетел на улицу, где дезинформатора и засранца ждал мотоцикл. Кусакабе с грохотом закрыл дверь гаража, вернулся за ящиками, невозмутимо жуя травинку.  
Мукуро подбрасывал брелок на ладони, опустив голову.  
— Тебя ждут, — сказал Кёя севшим голосом и замолчал. Мукуро поймал брелок в последний раз и поднялся, закинул сумку на плечо.

Традиции, напомнил себе Кёя и вышел проводить поздних гостей.  
Кусакабе докатил Франа, гордо сидевшего в шапке-шлеме, до ворот, завел двигатель и сел сзади, взялся за рукоятки поверх детских кулаков. Тронулся, плавно набрал скорость. Габаритные огни пропали за поворотом.  
В разреженном воздухе ширилось молчание. Давило, как вода.  
Далекая зарница высветила ждущее такси, пустынный проулок. Низко проворчал гром.  
Останься со мной, — всплыло из чьей-то памяти.  
Мукуро наклонился за ботинками, звякнули серьги. Сумка свесилась с плеча, он забросил ручку повыше.  
Кёя вспомнил, что чужих мыслей больше нет. Потер лоб, задержал пальцы.  
Все кончилось. Никакой чужой боли и памяти. Он вернул тело, оружие, свободу, и все закончилось.  
Он опустил руку и перевел дыхание.  
Мукуро не ушел. Стоял на прежнем месте босиком.  
Хибёрд проснулся, царапаясь коготками, перепорхнул на ручку сумки и затянул гимн.  
— Кофейку бы сейчас, — дождавшись паузы, поделился с ним Мукуро.  
Обернулся: неловкая ухмылка, правый глаз прищурен, во взгляде — отчаянное веселье.  
— Было бы неплохо, — согласился Кёя, когда веселье померкло. — Если мне не изменяет память, у нас остался шоколадный кекс.


End file.
